Heroes of EVA: The Ties that Bind
by eastWOLF
Summary: 15 years ago Second Impact ravaged the world and killed most of the Earth's population. The remaining population was mutated and gained powers. In the NGE cannon universe including DC Universe, Marvel, Dark Horse and Image comic characters and powers.
1. Arc 1: Shock to the Evangelion

Heroes of EVA: The Ties that Bind

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all Marvel, DC Universe, Image, and Dark Horse properties belong to their respected owners. Please don't sue me I just like to write and like using these characters.**

**Author's Note: This is another installment in my Heroes of EVA series were everybody gets superpowers. This story takes place during the Evangelion timeline when Shinji first comes to Tokyo-3 (unlike the one with Kaji and Asuka or Maya, Makoto and Shigeru that I'm also working on). There's going to be a lot of things going on in this fic so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1: Hidden in Secrecy <strong>

Chapter 1: Shock to the Evangelion

_I was alone for ten years of my life, my mother died and my father didn't want me. At first I didn't understand, but just a few months ago I found out why my father didn't want anything to do with me. Second Impact destroyed most of the world and took 50% of the Earth's population with it. The rest that survived 40% of those people were mutated and turned into monsters. Even though I wasn't born yet most children born later gained powers of their own. I thought I was one of the lucky ones who would just stay a normal human but I was wrong…_

_-Shinji Ikari_

* * *

><p><span>2015: Tokyo-3<span>

In the city of Tokyo-3 a young man with neat brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a standard white dress shirt with black slacks had arrived. He stood alone at the train station on the edge of town while looking at a picture of the person he was there to meet. It was a beautiful woman with purple hair wearing a tank top and cutoff jeans that showed her figure off quite well. He was a bit bewildered at the fact that this woman was flaunting her figure to him when he noticed the arrow she had drawn towards her cleavage. He was after all only 14 years old.

"I wonder what's taking so long? Maybe I should call Ms. Katsuragi." He said aloud while walking over to the phones. When he picked it up there was no tone, he checked the next one and also there was no tone. "Great no phones, the trains have stopped and I have an appointment to make. Maybe I should just walk the last two stations."

Then he heard an automatic announcement over the speaker system of the station "Today at 12:30 PM a special state of emergency is being declared for the entire central Kanto region, with the Tokai district at the epicenter. All residents should quickly and calmly evacuate to their designated shelters. We repeat..."

"Okay that explains the stoppage, but what am I supposed to do now?" He walked down the steps from the station to the empty street. _'Father… why do you want to see me now?' _He then looked around then for the briefest moment and he thought he saw someone in the street. It was a girl with light blue hair wearing a school uniform. But as quickly as she appeared she was gone. Then he looked up as he heard a sound, and was stunned as he saw a low flying jet. The jet flew overhead and fired a missile. He cringed at the noise it made as it soared off.

Shinji looked in the direction the projectile flew in and saw something truly amazing. It was a giant that was vaguely humanoid but jet black except for what he assumed was its head and what looks somewhat like armor on its shoulders. It also had a red glowing orb in its chest. The missile struck dead on to its face and exploded. This was quickly followed by other ordnance, all of which shockingly had no effect on the giant.

"What the hell is that?"

Soon several VTOL gunships appeared and opened fire on the behemoth to the same effect as the missile barrage. This time though the monster retaliated. It held its arm out and what appeared to be a light purple lance of energy spike shot from it and speared one of the gunships. It then grabbed one and in a surprisingly quick motion threw it at a third aircraft. The flaming wreckage few toward Shinji, and he quickly took cover. Then suddenly a blue Renault Alpine skidded to a stop in front of him. The driver was a familiar site to Shinji. It was the woman he was supposed to meet, Misato Katsuragi. "Sorry I'm late Shinji. Hop in!"

He ran quickly to the passenger side and got in "No need to tell me twice!"

As Misato drove off the giant's foot crashed into the pavement where Shinji was standing just a few seconds ago. He looked back at Misato and asked "What the hell is that thing?"

Misato kept her eyes on the road as she drove at speeds of over 100mph. "That thing is… an Angel."

Once Misato thought they were far enough away from the Angle she pulled out a pair of binoculars, leaned over Shinji and looked out over the horizon to see the warzone. "What are they doing! They're using an N2 mine!" She dropped the binoculars and pulled Shinji's head down. "GET DOWN!" Then a shockwave was felt as it blew away everything not rooted to the ground, this included Misato's car with them still in it. When the sports car stop rolling down a nearby hill Misato and Shinji got out of the wrecked car that was on its side. While he dusted himself off Misato cried out in horror. "No my car, I still had 33 payments left!" there were pieces of the right front light and bumper all over the ground. Misato sighed and looked at Shinji. "Are you all right?"

He picked up the dismembered car pieces. "I'm fine Ms. Katsuragi and I think I could help you with the car."

"No need to call me that, Misato is fine and I don't see how you're going to fix..." before she could finish her sentence Shinji already got to work. He rubbed his hands together before putting them on the side of the car. Soon Shinji pushed it and it was right side up again. When Shinji popped the pieces back in their places a purple almost electric energy stuck them together.

Misato didn't see the purple aura but was amazed that he was actually able to fix the dings in her car. "Whoa Shinji, you're pretty handy for a kid you're age and strong too."

"I'm not that strong, it was just luck." He scratched the back of his head.

As the drive resumed Misato gave Shinji a folder for him to read. On the front of the manila envelope in bold red letters it said: **TOP SECRET: FOR YOUR EYES ****ONLY****! **Once he opened the envelope he saw a black handbook with the words '**Welcome to NERV**' on the cover and his personal profile. He looked at his profile and saw a picture of himself last year in school. Also there was quite a bit of information him like the usual name, birthday and age but what stood out to him the most was the ones labeled Powers/Abilities: None and Threat Level: 0. When they reached a red light Shinji asked Misato what that meant.

"After Second Impact most people were mutated so now we have to keep tabs on the few that we know of but since you're not a Bang Baby you don't register as a threat to us." Misato slightly smiled at the boy. "Hey most humans are threat level 1 or 0 while mutants are threat level 2-5."

"Oh okay, I guess that makes sense." Was all Shinji said as he stirred blankly at his hands. _'Wow, I'm so unnoticed I don't even register as a mutant or a threat. Maybe that's a good thing and it should stays that way.'_

Soon they were at their destination as a car train carried them underground and what Shinji saw was truly amazing. "WOW! A real Geofront!"

Misato smiled at the look of awe on his face. "Yep, the secret underground base of NERV, a fortress for mankind and the stronghold of humanity. We're funded by the UN with one purpose in mind, defeating the Angles."

"So this is what my father has been doing all these years?" Shinji asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

They exited the car in silence when the train stopped and walked into the building. They were walking for some time. Eventually Shinji noticed they had been traveling in circles. "Um…Misato are we lost?"

She froze "No, of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Then in Misato's mind another voice boomed in her head. _**{Misato where**__** the hell are you!}**_

Misato groaned as she knew who was yelling in her mind. _'Dammit Ritsuko, do you really have to yell at me so loud in my own mind!'_

_**{Yes I do!} **_The person known as Ritsuko stated flatly in Misato's mind. _**{In case you've forgotten there is an Angel attacking!}**_

Misato stopped walking and Shinji did as well. She needed a moment to clear her head. _'Okay you got me there. So now where do I go?'_

_**{Just keep walking straight until you see an elevator, I'll be right there.}**_

Misato obliged and walked ahead to see the elevator. Then the door opened and an attractive blonde in a lab coat stepped out. "Captain Katsuragi, am I going to have to find you _every_ time you come in?"

Misato had a sheepish look on her face "Sorry Rits...You know I haven't gotten used to the layout yet."

The blonde then noticed the boy standing by Misato "So this is him, the Third Child?"

Shinji looked a little confused by the term "I'm Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, from the first engineering division and the supervisor for Project E, pleased to meet you." She walked back to the elevator and motioned for the lost duo to follow her. "Follow me. There is something I think you need to see before you see your father."

As they walked into the elevator Ritsuko started reading Shinji's mind. _'What the…?'_ While reading his mind she found a lot of repressed memories from the young boy. _'Well I shouldn't be surprised, Gendo abandoned him for ten years.'_

After a small conversation between the two adults they rode on a small speedboat in a giant chamber. They soon pulled up to a small dock that had a staircase leading to a dark doorway. They quickly stepped inside the dark yet massive chamber. When the light turned on Shinji was greeted by a huge demonic head with a horn in the middle.

Shinji gasped in surprise "It's a giant…robot!" he then started flipping through his NERV manual.

"You won't find it in there." Ritsuko walked up beside him "Strictly speaking she's not a robot. She's a man-made all-purpose battle weapon. Artificial Human Evangelion Unit-01. Mankind's best hope against the Angels.

Shinji just looked at the monstrous face in awe "Is this what my father has been working on?"

In reply a commanding voice was heard above their heads. "That's correct." Then standing on a platform behind the Eva stood Shinji's father. He looked down at Shinji and smirked at the boy as he turned his head away "It has been a while."

Shinji said nothing and did nothing as his father continued to speak.

"Shinji I need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say." He paused for a moment "You are going to ride in it. You will battle the Angel."

"What?" Shinji stepped back in shock and Misato stepped forward

"Commander you can't be serious. He just arrived today and it took Ayanami _seven _months to synchronize with her Evangelion!"

"He only needs to sit in it. That is all I expect."

Misato attempted to protest again but Dr. Akagi interrupted her "Captain Katsuragi. Our overriding mission is to defeat the angels and to do that we have to put someone into the entry plug and he is the only one available right now who could possibly synch with it. Or do you have some alternative?" Misato could only glare at her friend "Come with me Shinji and we'll get you ready."

_**{Sorry Misato but you have to understand.}**_ Ritsuko told her mentally.

Shinji didn't move at first and lowered his head. "No...there's no way I can do this. It's impossible, I can't fight that monster. It's ordering me to my DEATH!"

Gendo glared down at his son "You have to accept this. You are the best candidate we have. You are the ONLY candidate we have."

"Why me? I don't understand... IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"You don't have to understand. Just do as I say or all of mankind will perish. The very existence of the human race stands on your shoulders."

"I'm no hero!" Shinji shook as his last statement.

"Very well then, I have no use for you. Go." Gendo turned to a console to his side "Fuyutsuki wake Rei" An older voice responded. "Can we use her?"

"She's not dead yet, have her transported here"

Ritsuko quickly barked out orders as Shinji trembled in silence. Shortly a door opened and a gurney was wheeled out attended to by two men. Shinji's eyes widened at the site. On it was a girl around his age. She had pale skin, blue hair and seemed to be wearing what resembled a strange flight suit. She was bandaged in several places including her right eye.

Gendo spoke in his cold voice "Rei you will pilot. The spare is useless."

In a soft almost frail voice she spoke. "Yes sir." Rei tried to sit up but it was obvious to all around she was in great pain.

Suddenly everybody looked up to the ceiling as they felt the entire base shook. Gendo said what all there already knew. "The Angel knows we're here."

Then with even greater force the Earth shook again, this time knocking several girders loose along with several lights. Almost everyone was knocked off their feet. Misato looked over to Rei whose gurney on the far end of the catwalk was tipping over. Shinji saw this and placed a hand on the floor. The same purple aura from before spread across the floor and magnetized the gurney to the floor so Rei didn't fall off. Though nobody noticed this as everybody was focused on saving themselves. Shinji went over to Rei's side to make sure she was okay. Then with another forceful shock to the base parts of the ceiling was falling towards the two children. Then the impossible had happened as Unit-01 had torn its arm free of its restraints to shield the two kids, despite no entry plug or data inputs at all.

"What the…?" Misato got out as she saw the two.

Shinji looked up and the purple behemoth's hand and then back at the injured Rei. "I'll do it. I'll pilot for you."

Misato walked up to him and asked. "Are you sure?"

"I just have to sit in it right? I'm sure."

Ritsuko came up next to him. "Well said Shinji. If you follow me I'll give you a quick run threw on how to operate it." As Shinji walked away he looked back towards his father and caught the smirk that had formed on his face.

"The pilot has reached the cockpit position within the entry plug."

"Rodger; inserting entry plug now." Shinji felt himself spin for a moment as the plug was screwed into the beast. "Plug lock-in procedure completed, initiating First level interface. Flooding entry plug now"

"Wait flooding?" Shinji then noticed an amber colored liquid began to flood the entry plug "WHAT IS THIS STUFF?"

The familiar voice of Dr. Akagi replied, "Don't worry Shinji. Once the LCL fills your lungs your blood will be oxygenated directly. Shinji gagged for a moment as it reached head level

"Calm down Shinji! You'll get used to it. Be a man!" Misato called out

"Main power connected. Initiating power-up sequence. A10 Neural synapses operating within parameters. First contact all clear. Opening reciprocal circuits."

Meanwhile in the command center Misato and Ritsuko were watching over the proceedings. "Incredible his Synchronization ratio is holding at 41.3%. We can do this!"

Misato then shouted out to Shinji "Evangelion Unit 01, prepare to launch!" Shinji then felt the Eva shake as the restraints came loose and the massive weapon was moved

"Transporting Unit 01 to launch elevator! Gate 5 Stand-by. Launch pad clear. All Green. Launch perpetrations complete!"

Then the tech looked over to Misato who looked to Commander Ikari "Do we precede sir?"

"Of course. If we fail to defeat the angels then all is lost."

"LAUNCH EVA!"

Shinji felt the g-forces as he was lifted up at an incredible rate and before he knew it he was on the surface. In front of him standing as if waiting just for him was the angel.

Shinji heard Misato's familiar voice. "This is it Shinji."

"Right."

"Release final safety locks!" Shinji felt the Eva come loose "EVANGELION UNIT-01 LIFTOFF! The giant stumbled forward for a moment then steadied itself.

"Shinji we just need you to walk."

"Ummm how do I do that exactly?"

"Just concentrate. Just think of walking and it will walk."

"Walk?" He didn't move "WALK!" Unit-01 started slowly walking forward. Shinji heard the command room cheer him on. "Stop." It kept walking forward. "STOP!" It started walking slightly faster "FINE BE THAT WAY! CHARGE!" The Beast started running towards its opponent. Distantly he heard Misato cry out but he continued. As he was about to tackle the Angel it seemed to blind him momentarily and Eva 01 felt to the ground. Again Shinji heard Misato telling him to get but before he could order his machine to rise, the Angel grabbed it by the head and lifted it up.

"SHINJI, DODGE!"

Shinji however was paralyzed with fear as the Angel grabbed the Eva's left arm and began to squeeze. Quickly he heard a loud crack as it snapped and Shinji felt a blinding pain in his arm.

"SHINJI, LISTEN TO ME! WHAT YOU FELT WAS NOT YOUR ARM!"

Shinji however couldn't think straight through the pain that felt all too real. As if that wasn't enough the Angel began to attack with an energy lance from its arm. Shinji ignored the pain from the arm to the pain that was being driven into his eye. Then when he thought it couldn't get worse he felt the lance pierce the head and he went flying backwards into a building. The last thing he heard before all went black was Misato shouting out his name.

* * *

><p>Back inside NERV the entire bridge crew was watching the ongoing battle.<p>

"Arm has sustained damage discounting all circuits and rerouting connecting." Stated the only female member of the bridge crew.

Misato continued to look on at the video feed. "Ritsuko can't you do something?" she demanded. "At this rate he won't have a chance at combat."

Ritsuko froze while looking over the data readouts. "This can't be happening…unless…the synchro frequency…have gone into hyper functions?"

While she pondered this the Angle was still attacking Unit-01. It let it go and then fired off a huge energy attack at the EVA. The purple behemoth was flung back into a couple of buildings until it finally stopped.

While the room flashed red as the emergency signal blared another of the bridge crew members wearing ruby quarts glasses paled as he looked at the data popping up on his screen. "Degree of critical damage unknown."

A man with long black read out more information. "Cutting power to control neurons."

"The pulse is surging back!" the man with the glasses shouted.

Ritsuko moved closer to the monitor. "Pull the circuit manually! Just stop that backflow!"

"Negative! Signal's been rejected, its refusing all inputs." The female bridge member said.

"What about Shinji?" Misato asked afraid for the boy.

"The monitors aren't responding, we can't tell if he's dead or alive." The one with the glasses responded. "Unit-01 is silent."

Misato couldn't stand by any more she had to do something, anything to help Shinji. "Force the plug ejection, the pilot's safety is our priority now!"

"There's no manual override and we've lost all contact with the EVA!" Someone yelled.

* * *

><p>For a long period of time EVA Unit-01 laid limply against a building not moving at all. The power had run out and none of the systems were responsive. All hope was lost as Shinji was also knocked out inside the robot but the strangest thing started to happen. A purple electrical aura lit the inside of the entry plug and engulfed Shinji's body; it soon surged outward onto the EVA itself. Unit-01's eyes lit open and then it stood back up a roared in hatred.<p>

* * *

><p>"Unit-01 has reactivated itself!" shouted the long haired bridge member.<p>

"WHAT!" Ritsuko shouted. "That's impossible! The power died minutes ago…unless…oh my God! The EVA's gone berserk!"

Everybody on the bridge watched as the out of control EVA started to brutalize the Angle. The purple giant punched, kicked and mangled the Angle. It dodged blast the Angel tried to throw and continued its onslaught.

After minutes of astonishment Misato finally spoke up. "I-is that Shinji controlling the EVA?"

"Not a chance," Ritsuko commented. "He can't be fighting at that level yet."

From afar no one noticed Gendo smirking at the spectacle before him. _'Just as expected, but with a few minor additions.'_ Gendo took note of the purple aura surrounding the EVA. _'I'll have the boy checked out later for it seems he's manifested powers. No matter he'll still be under my control soon enough.' _Gendo was broken from his thoughts as his son's EVA once again charged at the Angel but was blocked by a wall of shimmering orange light.

"An A.T. Field?" both Misato and Ritsuko shockingly said.

"So the Angels have them too?" Misato asked.

"As long the Angel generates the A.T. Field the EVA can't attack it." Ritsuko feared.

The EVA soon proved her wrong as it dug its hands into the A.T. Field and was tearing it apart.

"Unit-01 is neutralizing the phased space." The female techie said. "It forced the A.T. Field open!"

It then punched the Angel and deflected another one of its blasts. When the Angel was down on the ground the EVA went to punching it repeatedly in its chest where the red glowing orb was. The purple aura was getting stronger around the EVA until it punched straight through the red orb of the Angel. It was going to attack again but the Angel grabbed onto the EVA and wrapped itself tightly around the robot.

"What the…?" Misato paled. "It's going to self-destruct?"

The Angel did just that with the intent of taking Unit-01 with it. A cross shaped blast was seen before the whole city was engulfed in a blinding white light. Back on the command bridge everyone was silent as the blast finally faded and Unit-01 emerged from a fiery battlefield.

* * *

><p>Shinji awoke with a start in a strange bed dressed in a hospital gown. He looked around the white room and its large bright windows. He laid back down in eerie silence and looked up at the ceiling. "An unfamiliar ceiling."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There's the first chapter of my Heroes of EVA story. I hoped you all liked it and don't forget to review because I could really use all the help I could get for these first few chapters. I'll be honest and say that I just adored the first few episodes of NGE because they felt really slow to me and even though Asuka isn't my favorite character the show wasn't interesting to me until she arrived. Sorry but that's just my opinion.<strong>

**-eastWOLF**


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

In an undisclosed location five men sat berating another.

"So Ikari…don't you agree that NERV and the EVAs could be used a little more efficiently?" asked an aged man wearing some type of strange visor. "First Unit-00 and now you've wrecked Unit-01. Do you know how much the repair bills alone will cost?"

Another man butted into the conversation not giving Gendo the chance to answer. "Your primary obligation shouldn't be forgotten while your damn pet projects bankrupt us." The man smirked. "While the swift obliteration of the mutant race is a high priority you can't forget about the Human Instrumentality Project."

"Yes the Human Instrumentality Project," the visor wearing old man repeated. "Above all others this represents our greatest hope in these desperate times."

"I understand." Gendo huffed out a bit bored. He just couldn't stand the old men's droning on about humanity for much longer.

"In any case…I will not sanction any delay in the I.P schedule that is attributed to the second coming of the Angels. So with that I will consider you budget request."

Gendo just nodded.

* * *

><p>Back in Tokyo-3, Shinji finally decided to stop stirring at the blank ceiling and get up from his hospital bed. While he was walking throughout the NERV medical ward he noticed a news broadcast was playing on the TV in the waiting room.<p>

"And now for the news at noon." Started the reporter. "Our top story is on yesterday's massive wave of explosions throughout Tokyo-3." Shinji started to walk back to his hospital room.

'_Weird, they've haven't said a word about the Eva or the Angel.'_ Shinji looked at his right arm that he thought was damaged. _'Was it all a dream? Did I really get into the EVA and fight the Angel?'_ He was broken from his thoughts as a medical team wheeled the injured girl from before past him. Just like before she was all bandaged up except her left eye and starred at him blankly with her crimson red eye.

The gurney soon stopped as Commander Ikari starred at the girl with actual emotion. He looked back up at Shinji and glared daggers at him. The boy couldn't look at his father for long and just turned the other cheek. Gendo slightly smirked and walked away as the medics took her to the operation room.

Shinji sighed and didn't notice the female Captain walk up behind him.

"Such a cold old man." she said sadly.

Shinji turned around to see the purple haired women. "Misato, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." Her tone of voice quickly changed. "I heard you were feeling better so I came to take you to your place."

"Um, okay." Shinji said.

Misato smiled "HQ's taking care of you so you get your own privet apartment." She frowned when Shinji put his head down. "Sure."

"You know if you submit a pension you can arrange to live with you dad."

That idea was quickly shot down at Shinji's next response. "That's alright, I'm okay being alone and besides I don't think my father wants me around."

Now let it be known that the boy was right about his father not wanting him around, but the only reason why he felt it was best to be alone was because there was nobody in his life. He had nobody to open up too, just a coldhearted teacher Gendo sent him to at the age of four. But he also felt alone because of his mutant powers. Shinji knew that most of the world feared mutants and he knew his father would be the same way.

'_It's better if I just isolated myself completely.'_ He thought.

"Hey cheer up." Misato tried to lighten up the mood. "I know…you can stay with me at my place."

Before Shinji could protest Misato pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Ritsuko, it's me. Look can you do me a favor and get me one of the housing forms."

Ritsuko on the other end of the line questioned her. "Why?"

"Cause Shinji here is going to be live with me."

"What's with the on the spot decision?"

"Hey don't worry I'm not so desperate that I'd jump the poor kid."

"Misato that's not funny!"

"Just get me the forms Rits and I'll deal with it later." Misato hung up the phone not letting her friend get in another word. She then grabbed Shinji by the collar. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

"W-wait what are…?" Shinji started protesting but Misato cut him off. "Relax we're just going to take a nice ride."

Within minutes they we're outside the hospital and in Misato's Renault Alpine speeding down the road. "Tonight we're gonna party!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile once Ritsuko got off the phone with Misato she simply sighed. <em>'May God help him.'<em> She didn't notice Gendo walk into her office.

"Dr. Akagi did you find anything of interest in the boy?" the Commander asked coldly.

"No Sir." She started. "He doesn't seem to exhibit any mutant ability." She lied hoping he would believe it.

Gendo glared at her. "Are you certain of this? What about that strange electric energy that surrounded the EVA?"

"It must have been the result of the EVA going berserk. It was the reason why the EVA was still going after the power ran out." She responded.

He stared her down for a few minutes before finally speaking again. "Fine, but keep examining the boy's blood. If he is a mutant I want to know immediately." He then turned on his heels and left the doctor.

She waited a few moments and sighed in relief. _'That was close.'_

_**{I'll say.}**_ Said a voice inside Ritsuko's mind. She didn't freak out because she knew who it was reading her mind.

'_Sub Commander.'_

_**{There's no need to be so formal. But anyway down to businesses, did Gendo believe you?}**_

'_Yes he did, but he was skeptical at best. He probably won't rest until he knows his son's a mutant.'_

_**{We can't afford that to happen, if Gendo finds out then we lose.}**_

'_I agree, but it's not like Gendo doesn't have other means of getting what he wants.'_

_**{True. Knowing him he'll use Rei or the Second Child to extract the information from the boy.}**_

'_Well for now we can only hope Shinji doesn't do anything to expose himself.'_

_**{I have no idea how long that'll last, I heard he's living with the Captain.}**_

* * *

><p><span>Berlin, Germany:<span>

Deep inside the Germany branch of NERV a girl laid inside of a specially made cell. It was covered in padding, had only a bed and 3 inch thick one way looking bulletproof glass in the front. The girl was about the age of 14, had long red hair, sky blue eyes and was wearing a medical gown while sitting in the corner of her cell.

Soon three men were approaching the cell. One man was a guard escorting the other two, while another man carried a tray of pills. The third man stood out the most because he normally didn't belong down there. He was muscular but was of average height, had his hair tied in a ponytail and had an unshaven beard. He came to a stop as the guard unlocked the steel door to the girl's cell. Then the man with the pills walked over to the girl. "Time to take your medicine Asuka."

The girl named Asuka didn't even look up at the man. "Piss off."

He kneeled down to the girl and grabbed her by her hair. "Take your medicine." He forced her to take the pills and watched her slowly drift off to sleep. When he went leave the cell he looked at the ponytailed man. "I don't why you came down here Kaji. She'll be knocked out for the next few hours."

The man known as Kaji looked at the medic. "Hey, it doesn't hurt to try and besides I can always leave the information here for her to read later."

The medic shrugged his shoulders and left.

When the guard closed the door after the medic left Asuka opened her eyes and spit out the pills. As they fell in a fiery heap and burnt out quickly she sighed. "That's the best I could with my powers being naturalized liked this."

"Asuka you dug your own grave a long time ago." Kaji simply said.

"Whatever, I mean it's not like you helped cause this Kaji…or should I say Wolf-Man."

Kaji blanched at the name before regaining himself. "Heh, since we're in such a good mood do you mind if I call you by your preferred name, Hotstreak?"

"Fine." She looked at him. "So why are you here anyway?"

He handed her a folder. "The Third Angel attacked Tokyo-3 yesterday."

"So?"

"So guess who defeated it?"

"The First Child."

"Nope, the Third Child."

"The Third Child…when did he show up?" Asuka looked at Shinji's profile picture.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? Mein Gott, has he had any training?"

Kaji shock his head. "Just about five minutes."

"F-five minutes? Gott in Himmle!" she looked at one of the pictures showing the Angel self-destructing trying to take Unit-01 with it. "Wait…it says here the kid blacked out during the battle and the EVA went berserk. He really didn't do anything. Heh that's weak, I can do better than that and I've been training all my life."

Kaji raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're still willing to pilot the EVA for NERV?"

"I don't know, there's nothing in it for me so why should I?"

"That's why I'm here, I managed to work out a deal with the Commander."

"Go on." Asuka prompted.

"If you pilot the EVA you get your freedom in return. No more pills, examinations and most importantly no more cramped little cell."

Asuka thought for a moment. "What's the catch?"

"I've taught you well." Kaji smiled knowing that Asuka picked up a few things while they were secretly working for the B.P.R.D. "Two things." Kaji held up his fingers. "First thing, when we send you to Japan you'll be registered as a known mutant in the NERV database, everybody will know and heavily armed guards will follow you. Second, if you use your powers and you get caught NERV will lock you back up."

"So much for freedom." Asuka snorted.

"Did you really except NERV to let you run around with level 4 powers?"

"I could say the same for you Kaji." Asuka retorted.

"Asuka we've talked about this. Unlike you I can be killed and easily replaced if they ever found out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved her hand dismissively at the man.

Kaji sighed. "See Asuka, with that attitude the Commander was reluctant to allow this. For once can you listen to me and do as you're told?"

"Fine, for you Kaji." She slightly smiled at him. "So when do _I_ get out of this Hellhole?"

"_We_ leave in a month and a half." Kaji said smugly waiting for Asuka's outburst.

"What? I'm stuck here for another month and half why?" she shrieked.

"Well after your last tantrum inside the EVA you melted the controls. They won't be operational for that long."

She laughed. "Whatever, if those technicians knew what they were doing they would have added fire proof controls a long time ago."

Kaji shook his head while getting up to leave. "I'm leaving now." While he waited for the guard to unlock the door he said one final thing to the teen. "Don't do anything stupid for the next month and take your medicine. We give it to you for a reason."

Asuka flipped her middle finger at Kaji before he left.

'_That never gets old.' _He thought. _'Asuka when will you learn?'_ he walked away as he knew it was going to be a rough month for him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Tokyo-3 Misato was driving Shinji somewhere.<p>

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked while he was trying to control his heart rate from Misato F1 racing.

She smiled at him while turning onto the roadside. "There's something I want to show you before we go home."

They got out of the car and walked up a hill before stumbling onto a railway.

Shinji looked over the railing and realized they were on the outskirts of the city. "Why are we here?"

She walked over to the boy and looked over the horizon. "It's almost time."

Before Shinji could question her he noticed something down below. There were mechanical clicks and other noises being made before buildings started coming out of the ground. It was an amazing spectacle as Shinji couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa." Was all he was able to get out.

When all the tall skyscrapers and buildings arose the sun could be seen setting in the distance. Misato then spoke up. "See Shinji, this is our city the city you protected."

He sighed and just continued looking at the sunset. "I-I wasn't that heroic Misato. I didn't fight the Angel to protect that girl or save the city, I did it just for my father's approval."

Misato looked at him thinking of a way to cheer him up. _'Poor kid, he just wants his father to be proud of him. Too bad that'll never happen if what Ritsuko told me was right about him being a mutant.'_

* * *

><p><span>Later That Night:<span>

Once Misato got Shinji to calm down and they made a quick trip to the supermarket they finally arrived at her apartment.

"I just moved here myself, so it's a little messy," Misato said, leading Shinji into her apartment.

"This…is a little messy?" Shinji asked looking around the apartment that was covered with empty beer cans and trash. He glanced around and until he saw two refrigerators in the cluttered kitchen, "What's with two fridges?"

"Oh don't mind the big one, he's probably still asleep," Misato said hopping over a large pile of trash, "I'm gonna change, be right back."

"You mind if I straighten the place up a bit?" Shinji asked as she entered her bedroom.

"Sure, knock yourself out!" Misato called from behind the closed door.

Shinji sighed and thought to himself. _'Using these powers once couldn't hurt.'_ He then placed out his hands and the electric energy appeared. He magnetized the piles of beer cans and moved them over into a trash bag. He did the same with the other trash around the apartment until it was finally clean. What he didn't know was that Misato was watching from her bedroom to make sure her friend was right about him.

After a few moments, Misato stepped back out in a lose tank top and incredibly short shorts trying to act surprised. _'He'll tell me when he's ready.'_ She thought wanting to respect his privacy. "Wow Shinji I'm impressed. How'd you do that so fast?"

"Uhhh…ancient Chinese secret?" He said giving the older woman a lopsided smile.

Misato raised an eye brow. "I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you, kid," She stated with a smirk. "Now let's get some grub!"

Misato prepared the best meal she could, but once again disappointed herself. She really needed some cooking lessons she though while sitting at her end of the table. She poked at her food, dreading looking up to find Shinji dying of food poisoning. That wasn't the case as he was looking questionably at it as well.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's curry and raman." She responded as she saw Shinji frowning at finding out what it really was. "Hey you may be a pretty face Shinji but you shouldn't complain over what I made for dinner."

Shinji glanced down blushing furiously. "You're cute when you blush, Shinji-kun," Misato cooed, before standing up, "It's late, you should go take a shower then hit the sack. You start school tomorrow and you're going to have to get up early so I can drop you off on my way to work."

Shinji nodded and walked into the bathroom, quickly undressed and climbed into the shower. He blanched at the shock he felt at first when he touched the water. _'Every time…huh stupid electric powers.' _Once finally adjusted he relaxed as the warm water washed over his sore muscles. "Is this what it's like to be home?" he asked out loud not expecting an answer. He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear the door open and close. He then jumped out of the shower as his eyes were locked on a strange penguin with red feathered eyebrows. Shinji then let out a scream as he ran out to where Misato was.

"MISATO! THERE'S A…A PENGUIN IN THE BATHROOM!" He cried out at the stunned woman caught in mid sip of her Yebisu beer.

"Oh, that's just Pen-Pen, my other roommate," Misato said as her eyes traveled down his body. "He's one of those warm water penguins." Misato then slightly laughed. "Uh…Shinji you might wanna cover up."

He raised an eyebrow before realizing what Misato was talking about. His whole body turned red before covering himself and dashing toward his room marked 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' screaming.

Misato took another sip of her beer. _'Poor kid.'_

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning:<span>

Shinji was in the kitchen making a nice breakfast for Misato to say sorry for the free show he gave her the night before. Shinji was slightly smiling at the sound of low moans and grunts as Misato limped into the kitchen. She had one strap of her tank top sliding down her arm and her hair sticking up all over the place making her look like a zombie.

"Misato, you ok?" Shinji asked unsurely only to received what sounded like a growl in response.

Misato drug her feet to the refrigerator and fumbled with the door finally opening it. She reached around before pulling out a can of beer. With a low groan she opened it and chugged it down with one gulp. She then shook her head rapidly and called out enthusiastically "YEAH! NOW THAT'S THE STUFF WHOO HOO!"

Shinji watched in awe as Misato seemingly transformed right before her eyes from zombie to the hyper woman he was with yesterday.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun, oh you made breakfast!" she asked moving over to stand beside him, "You didn't have to, you know? I could have whipped us up something!"

"That's alright Misato, I enjoy cooking so it wasn't any trouble." Shinji said while moving the two plates to the table before turning back to Misato who was opening another can of beer and then sitting it beside a small platter of leftovers on the floor. "You give…your penguin beer?"

"Why not, he's never complained!" Misato laughed, sitting down at the table with her now third beer of the morning. Misato bit into her breakfast and her eyes lit up. "Shinji, if you weren't so much younger than me, I'd marry you! You kick ass in the EVA and you can cook and clean amazingly. You're gonna make a sweet girl spoiled one of these days!" the woman chuckled as Shinji's face colored bright red. "Look at the time Shinji, I've got to get you to school!" Misato said, jumping to her feet. "Let's go."

"Misato, should you really be driving after all that…um…" Shinji asked unsurely looking at the ten empty beer cans around Misato's plate.

"Nonsense kid! Trust me," Misato said winking at him and walking toward the door.

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Um…Misato shouldn't you be wearing your uniform?"

She looked down at herself and then laughed. "Oh right, just give me a minute."

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School:<span>

In class 2-A Shinji waited to be introduced by the teacher. Once he was he sat down at an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. He didn't notice two boys in the back were glaring at him, one with sandy blond hair and glasses and the other wearing a tracksuit instead of a school uniform.

"You see that new kid Toji?" Kensuke Aida asked his friend.

"Yea, what about him?" Toji Suzuhara replied to his glasses wearing friend.

"Rumor is he's the pilot of that giant robot." Kensuke replied, sliding back when Toji's gaze went murderous.

"That…thing was what put my little sister in the hospital!" Toji hissed, ignoring the teacher's lecture on Second Impact.

"Wait don't jump the gun yet, you don't want to hurt the kid before you make sure he's the one." Kensuke said quickly before typing on his laptop. "Let me message him and ask before you go and knock his brain out or worst."

Shinji sat dully listening to the old man repeat himself over and over again, and then took a moment to look at Rei who was all bandaged up. Then a blip on his computer grabbed his attention. He stared at it for several moments before finally opening the message.

:

Hey are you the pilot of the robot?

Shinji stared at it for a few moments before trying to concentrate on the teacher again, when another message popped up.

:

Are you the pilot? Y/N?

Shinji finally let out a sigh and typed back a response.

ShinjiIkarigmaildotcomdotjp:

Yes.

"WHAT!" The whole room exploded with the exception of the injured Rei and the seething Toji. Everybody mobbed around Shinji and started to ask him questions while a brunet pigtailed girl tried to settle down the class.

Toji stood up from his desk grabbing Shinji's attention. "I'll get you after class, Pilot!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes on the boy.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang signaling class was over Toji and Kensuke waited outside for Shinji. When he arrived Toji glared at him. "Hey new kid, cause of you and that stupid robot my sister got hurt, bad. Worst is that she's still in the hospital and she might not be able to walk again because of you!"<p>

"Sorry." Was all he said while being taken back by the fact that he hurt somebody.

"Sorry?" Toji was now even more pissed off. He grabbed Shinji by his collar while Kensuke was trying to hold him back. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

"Toji knock it off." Kensuke said trying to calm his friend.

Shinji looked away. "It's not like I wanted to pilot the stupid thing anyway."

That was the last straw as Toji punched Shinji square in the face and made him fall to the ground.

"Dude, what you that for? You can't go around decking the pilot!" Kensuke shouted.

Toji picked up Shinji and smirked wildly at his friend. "I can do a lot worst." All of a sudden light energy appeared around Toji's left arm as it turned into a light reddish razor sharp blade.

Shinji paled as he saw the boy's hand transform into a weapon. "Y-you're a…"

"A mutant?" Toji finished for the boy. "That's right and it looks like you picked the wrong one to mess with."

Shinji was struggling in Toji's grasp for a while before gripping his arm and shocking it.

Toji dropped him and his arm turned back to normal. "What the Hell was that? What you do kid?"

Shinji scooted away from Toji not knowing how to answer him. He was lucky that before he could attack again the class representative showed up.

"Suzuhara, Aida what are you two doing!" yelled the class rep. Hikari Horaki.

Kensuke blanched at hearing his name. "I told you we'd get in trouble, let's get outta here."

Toji huffed. "Fine, but next time I see ya kid I'm gonna kick your ass!" he then ran off with his friend and Hikari was running after them.

Shinji laid on the ground for a while. '_This sucks, it's not like I meant to cause any of this.'_ He then looked up to realize Rei was still in the class staring at him but he didn't know someone else was too.

From the shadows of the school building a purplish black colored man appeared. He had soulless white eyes and the only thing that stood out on his body was the sleeveless grey jacket he wore. "Interesting." Was the only thing he said while looking at Toji from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm glad to see that there are people out there enjoying my fan fiction so far and I'm also glad people figured out who Shinji was going to be. Now try to figure out who the rest are or who they should be, I wanna know out of curiosity! Until next time and don't forget to review!<strong>

**Update 4/21: I'm in a ruth right now, should I say with the original plot of NGE with the original characters (Shinji, Misato, Asuka) or the new rebuild one with the addition of new characters (Mari and my addition of Mana from the girlfriend of steel game)? Leave me a comment telling what you think.**

**-eastWOLF **


	3. Runaways and Recruits

Chapter 3: Runaways and Recruits

Three Weeks Later: America

Gendo Ikari had been away on business, very important business for a week now and though he didn't mind it he didn't like being kept waiting. He was sitting in an underground bunker just outside of Phoenix, Arizona before a bald man came up to him.

"Glad you could make it Ikari." Said the bald man while extending his hand.

Gendo stood up coming to eye level with the other man. "You've kept me waiting long enough Luthor; we have business to take care of."

Lex Luthor was a man of high stature and was once the President of the United States just as a ploy to bring down Superman; Gendo's temper didn't even affect him. "Fine, follow me." He led the Japanese man to a conference and then sat down across from him.

Gendo formed his hand pyramid in front of his face while listening to Luthor speak.

"Your investment is making progress and should be completed within a month." Luthor said while pulling up a hologram of a large blue and purple 25 foot tall robot.

"How many Sentinels will be ready by then?" Gendo asked.

"Fifteen," Luthor simply said. "If the government wasn't still looking for me we'd have at least fifty by now."

"No matter, as long as these robots do as you say and are able to eliminate some of the mutant threat." Gendo declared. "The less the better."

"Agreed, but in order for that to happen the Senate has to pass the Mutant Registration Act and we both know they won't."

"That is why I enlisted your help Luthor, while you may not have any political power, you do friends in very high places and some scum in the lowest." Gendo sneered. "If your Society wrecks enough havoc the government will have no choice but to pass the law. After that we can move on to the next phase of the scenario."

"Using mutants to destroy mutants, I like it." Luthor laughed.

"I knew you would." Gendo replied. _'Too bad you won't survive long enough to watch it happen.'_

* * *

><p>It was lunch time for the students at Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High and two boys were walking through the schoolyard.<p>

"Every time!" Toji complained while walking with Kensuke. "Every time class ends Ikari just keeps getting away, the only time I see him is in class and I can't hit him in front of the class rep."

"You wanna try looking for him now?" Kensuke asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna tear him a new one once I see him!" Toji growled. "I'll look out here and you can go look inside the school." Toji left his glasses wearing friend.

'_Good, that gives me some time to actually talk to Ikari.'_ Kensuke thought as he headed towards the stairwell leading to the roof.

Meanwhile Toji went looking for Shinji down below. "Where is he?" he asked himself aloud.

"I'm right here." Answered a shadowy voice Toji didn't recognize.

"What the…? Ikari is that you?" Toji asked in surprise before noticing a shadow was slowly covering his body and dragging him into a dark portal.

In a few seconds Toji was transported to a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of town. Then before his eyes a man formed out of shadows appeared.

"W-what the Hell?" he yelled before transforming his arms in to light energy blades.

The shadow man didn't move and laughed. "That's some power you got kid."

"It's not just for show!" Toji charged at the man but failed to hit him when the man turned back into a shadow on the floor. Toji changed his arms back to normal in order from him to throw projectile weapons instead.

The man reappeared behind the boy. "Hey relax kid; I'm on your side. The name's Ebon."

Toji threw a couple of light energy shurikens. "Then why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to talk to you in privet that's all." Ebon said putting the boy in a chokehold.

Toji stopped struggling and Ebon let him go. "Fine, what do you want?"

"With power like that you should join my crew."

"Fat chance, I ain't gonna join no street gang."

"Why not? You're a mutant just like me and the humans fear you. Why don't you give them a reason to be afraid?"

"No way!"

"Your words say no, but your actions a few weeks ago say something different. Didn't it feel good to get revenge against that kid for hurting your sister? Imagine how it would feel if you did that to the other humans who fear you and hate you.

Toji looked away and was torn. "I-I don't know."

"Tell you what; I'll give you a few days to think about my offer. But know this, if you refuse I will hunt and kill you and anyone who gets in my way." Ebon then formed a portal around Toji again and transported him back to school.

* * *

><p>In the three weeks Shinji has been in Tokyo-3 he hadn't made any friends and usually kept to himself, which is why he was having his lunch on the roof. He was quietly thinking to himself when another person came to join him. It was one of the boys he met on the first day of school, Kensuke.<p>

"Are you here to beat me up?" Shinji said looking at the boy.

Kensuke shook his head. "Uh, no, I just wanted to talk." Shinji didn't protest so he continued. "Look, about what happened a few weeks ago I didn't know it was going to get that outta hand. Toji's a nice guy when he wants to be and he has a real soft spot when it comes to his little sister. He'll do anything to protect her so you have to understand why he did what he did."

"I guess," Shinji sighed. "So was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nope, there's another reason." Kensuke slightly smiled. "I know what you are."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're a mutant, I've seen you use your power when Toji was fighting you."

'_Great, three weeks in and somebody found out I'm a freak.' _Shinji thought. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I saw you zap Toji, you can't deny it."

Before Shinji could say another word, Rei Ayanami came up to the roof. "Pilot Ikari we just received an emergency call and must report to NERV." She soon ran down the stairs.

Shinji got up to follow the albino but Kensuke said one final thing to him. "Remember Ikari, you can't deny it so when you're ready talk to me." Shinji didn't even look back as he followed the girl.

Soon the emergency alarm went off and all the students started to evacuate the school.

* * *

><p>Shinji sat in the boys' locker room at NERV getting yelled at by Misato because she was upset at him for disobeying orders and almost getting killed. Shinji started to recall how this all happened. He had to take a blast from the Angel to protect two classmates he didn't like, and then take them into the cockpit and lost energy. When the Angel attacked again Shinji almost passed out only to be awaken by his own electrical charge, which in turn caused the EVA to go berserk with all three boys inside.<p>

"Why did you do it Shinji?" Misato asked. "I mean I can overlook the fact that you let those kids into the cockpit, but what would have happen if you didn't destroy the Angel?"

Shinji didn't even look at his guardian. "I'm sorry Misato."

She sighed. "Sorry isn't going to cut it Shinji. As your Operation Director you have to obey my orders, understand?"

"Yes Misato, I mean after all I'm just a pilot and nothing more." Shinji coldly stated.

"What? Shinji don't say that." Misato pleaded.

"Why does it matter? I won." he snorted.

That was the last straw as Misato slapped Shinji across the face. "How dare you? Do you think this is a game? Well it's not!"

Shinji was stunned for a moment but then got up and left the locker room. "I'm going home."

Once Shinji reached Misato's apartment he packed all of his belongings and sighed. _'To think I thought this place was like home. Misato didn't care, father didn't either they just wanted to use me.'_ Shinji ran to the back ally of the apartment and grabbed a trash can lid. _'Maybe this will work if I magnetize it.'_ He looked around to make sure nobody was looking and magnetized the trash can lid until it hovered slightly. He hopped on the lid and slowly levitated above ground though it took him a few minutes to gain his balance. _'Well it's still easier than piloting the EVA.'_ He then got higher into the air and rode off into the night.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day:<span>

Misato came to work later than usual because she was hoping that Shinji would come back home. When she got home yesterday she thought Shinji went to bed early but found his room empty._ 'Time to face the music.'_ She thought as she walked into her office where Ritsuko was waiting for her.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Misato said as she sat down at her desk.

"I didn't even say anything yet." Ritsuko responded.

"You don't have to; you know that I lost Shinji." Misato said. "I'm such a bad guardian."

"No you're not Misato." Ritsuko tried to cheer up her friend. "Right now he's just confused."

"I know that, but what should I do now?" she asked.

"Give him a day and if he doesn't return then we'll send Section 2 to get him. I know where he is so it won't be much of a problem." Ritsuko reassured her.

"Fine, but it doesn't make me feel any better that Section 2 is going to get him. Those jackasses didn't even realize he left." Misato huffed out.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day:<span>

It was Saturday evening and Toji was leaving Tokyo-3 Hospital. He was there all day visiting his little sister and trying to make her happy. While there he realized he couldn't stay mad at Shinji because he saved his life the other day. When he was walking home a shadow was following him until it transported him to that abandon warehouse from before.

"Hey kid, remember me?" Ebon said. "Did you think about my offer?"

Toji dusted himself off. "The name's not kid, it's Toji and yea I've thought about your offer."

Ebon looked at the teen for a while. "So what do you say?"

"I'll do it; I'll join you as long as you stay away from my family."

"Deal, but now that you've joined me you're gonna have to change your name." Ebon prompted.

"How about Shiv?" asked a new female voice. Then a humanoid orange feathered bird swopped down from the ceiling.

Toji freaked out and then turned his hands into blades.

"Hey relax, that's just Talon our female member of the Meta-Breed." Ebon blocked Toji.

"I get that a lot now." Talon sighed.

"Sorry I guess." Toji turned his hands back to normal. "But Shiv is as good as any name."

"Then Shiv it is." Ebon agreed "Now come on you two, we have to find more recruits."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shinji didn't know how long he had been flying, but he knew he was exhausted because he never used his powers for so long before. He finally crashed in a grassy field and just laid there.<em> 'What do I do now?'<em> He was broken out of his stupor when he noticed a small campfire in the distance. After finally walking towards it he noticed somebody in military garb, when he got closer he realized it was one of his classmates.

"Hey, Ikari you finally came to talk?" said Kensuke.

"A-Aida?" Shinji asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Kensuke said.

"You could say I needed to clear my head." Shinji responded. "You?"

"I'm out here playing war." Proudly stated.

"By yourself?" Shinji questioned. _'He's nuts!'_

"Yeah…so anyway you finally came to talk about being a mutant?" Kensuke asked changing the subject off of his one man war game.

"W-what? Why do you keep asking me that? I'm not a mutant."

"Oh yeah? Well if you're not a mutant then how come I saw you flying here a few minutes ago?

Shinji panicked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, if you not a mutant then you won't mind if I dumped a bucket of water on you then?" Kensuke knew what he saw when Toji was fighting Shinji and he shocked him; or when they were inside the cockpit of Unit-01and Shinji was shocked awake by his own energy. If he was correct then Shinji was could manipulate electromagnetism and water would short him out like a common battery.

At first Shinji didn't protest but knew the pain would be unbearable and he didn't want to go through more suffering. "Fine Aida you got me I'm a mutant, okay?" he spat out. "What are you going to do? Call me a freak? Beat me up for being a monster? Call the cops? Whatever you're going to do just do it fast!" he wanted someone to put him out of his misery.

Kensuke only chuckled. "Dude it's nothing like that and did you forget that I hang out with a mutant?"

Shinji thought for a moment and remembered that Toji was also a mutant. "Suzuhara, right?"

"Yeah, but unlike him your head's in the right place." Kensuke said. "When he got his powers they started messing with his mind."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because with your powers I think you can help Toji, you could become a superhero and show him the way."

"I'm no superhero, I'm just a coward!"

"Would a coward get into a giant robot and fight for humanity?"

"I don't fight because I want to; I fight because I have to."

"Are you sure? Cause the other day you disobeyed orders to save Toji and me." Kensuke had a point. "You probably don't want to fight the Angels, but don't you want to fight for the people you care about?"

'_That's just it…I don't think there is anyone who cares for me.'_ He sadly thought. "I don't know…but if I did, how would I do it?"

"If you decided to take my offer, meet me out here again in a few days." Kensuke smiled.

Shinji got up to leave while Kensuke asked him another question. "Hey, aren't you going back to your place?"

Shinji thought for a moment. _'I guess Aida is right, I should go back to Misato's place and apologize.'_ Aloud he answered the boy. "Yeah, I was just headed back, thanks Aida."

"Don't mention it." Kensuke watched Shinji leave. _'Hope he choose to be a hero, 'because there's a lot of bang babies popping up now.' _

* * *

><p>Misato sat in the kitchen staring at Shinji's empty bedroom. <em>'Maybe I was too hard on him. He was right after all, he did defeat the angel and he saved those boys.'<em> Before she could do anymore self-loathing she heard the front door being unlocked. "Shinji?"

She ran to the door to see the boy walking inside. "Shinji you came back!" She gave him bear hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Shinji said though he thought she was going to be angry at him for running away. "I disobeyed orders and I said that you didn't care about me."

"I was wrong Shinji; you did the right thing and took matters into your hands. You showed heroics that I didn't know you had in you. I'm proud of you Shinji-kun."

He was taken aback by this; no one ever said they were proud of him or that he was heroic, now he knew this is where he belongs. "Thanks Misato, that means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." She said. "Now why don't you go get some rest it's late."

With that Shinji went into his room and unpacked his things before lying in his bed. _'Now I have a reason to fight, because Misato cares about me as a person and not just as a pilot.'_

* * *

><p>As the weekend ended and Monday came, everything was back to normal as Commander Gendo Ikari walked through the halls of NERV. He soon made a stop to Dr. Akagi's office to go over something of interest.<p>

When he walked in he noticed Ritsuko was examining blood cells in her privet lab. "Doctor Akagi."

Ritsuko jumped at the sound of Gendo's voice. "Commander Ikari, Sir."

He closed the door behind and continued. "Doctor did you find anything new about the boy while I was away?" he asked getting straight down to business.

"No Sir, the Third Child still does not exhibit any mutant ability." Ritsuko told him.

He glared at the faux blond. "Are you sure? Because in the recording of the battle with the fourth Angel the electrical energy was present again."

"Sir as stated before that was a result of the EVA going berserk."

Gendo moved closer towards her. "Doctor I will ask you again, does the Third Child exhibit any mutant ability?"

Ritsuko stood her ground. "No Sir, he doesn't."

Gendo growled in anger before slapping the women across the face. "You miserable excuse for a scientist, why are you protecting the boy? He is nothing but a pawn!"

Ritsuko was stunned for a moment before standing up straight again. "He's not a pawn and neither is any other mutant in your plans!" she was going to attack him but she was stopped by the sound of another man's voice.

"Ritsuko, Ikari, stop this at once!" it was Fuyutsuki, who rushed in after hearing all the commotion.

"This doesn't concern Fuyutsuki!" Gendo yelled while not even taking his eyes off of Ritsuko. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun.

Ritsuko froze thinking he was aiming for her, but in truth his sensei was the target. Fuyutsuki stared down the barrel of the gun. "You don't learn Ikari."

Ritsuko used her telepathy to warp Gendo's mind, he then fell to the floor and dropped his gun.

After groaning in pain Gendo staggered to sit up. "You're a…mutant?"

Ritsuko said nothing as Fuyutsuki took over and started to put the mental screws on their Commander as well. Within minutes Gendo passed out lying unconscious in Ritsuko's office.

"There's nothing to worry about," Fuyutsuki assured the doctor. "When Ikari awakes he won't remember any of this."

"To think we work for this asshole." Ritsuko kicked Gendo in his side. "That was too close for comfort, thank you Sub Commander."

"Think nothing of it, but next time I don't think we'll be so lucky." He calmly stated. "Yes we can always alter his memory for a short time but it won't work forever."

"For now the only thing that I think will get him off of Shinji's trail is hoping he doesn't go berserk again." Ritsuko looked at the downed Commander.

"Like you said, we can only hope," Fuyutsuki agreed. "Even with the proper training, there is nothing stopping the boy from going berserk."

"Well for right now, what do we do with him?" Ritsuko asked.

"We need to take him back to his office before he wakes up."

"How are going to do that?"

"We carry him back and just alter anybody's mind if they see us."

Ritsuko groaned. "Times like this I wish I would have gotten super strength instead of telepathy."

As they both lifted up Gendo, Fuyutsuki added "You and me both; but then again it pays to have more brains than brawns."

* * *

><p><span>Later That Day:<span>

When class ended for the day Shinji met up with Kensuke taking up his offer.

"I'm glad you did this Shinji," Kensuke said while walking with the other boy. "What made you change your mind?"

"I found someone worth fighting for." Was all Shinji said.

"You did, who?"

"My guardian, she's really nice but a total slob sometimes."

"Hey man enough small talk we got work to do."

"Uh, where are we going?"

"My place, I got a surprise for ya."

Shinji followed his bespectacled friend.

When they arrived at Kensuke's home Shinji was amazed, he had walls and walls of military books, DVDs, and models .

"Wow, nice place Kensuke." Shinji said with wide eyes.

"Thanks man, but that's not why we're here." Kensuke went over to his closet, took out a costume and gave it to Shinji.

"What's this?" Shinji asked.

"You said you wanted to be a superhero so you gotta look the part." Kensuke told him.

"I guess that makes sense." He responded while he looked at the clothing. "Where did you get the time to make this?"

"Does it matter? Just go try it on." He pushed Shinji towards the bathroom.

Within a few minutes Shinji came back dressed in the costume Kensuke apparently made for him.

"I didn't think I was going to like it, but it's pretty cool Kensuke." Shinji came back wearing a blue hooded trench coat with yellow lining over a black sleeveless shirt with a gold lightning bolt in the middle, matching black pants, with blue boots, gloves and matching visor goggles and to top it off had a white mask covering his eyes.

"You really like it?" Kensuke asked. "I mean I didn't have much time to put it together. I was working on some other things that I think you might like, check your pocket."

Shinji looked inside his coat pocket and found a piece of silver fabric. "What is it?"

"Mylar, just give it a charge and it'll turn into a disk. You could use it to fly places."

"Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I thought of it after I saw you flying around on that trash can lid." Kensuke boasted. "It's more stylish if you ask me. Anyway, check this out it's a walkie talkie I call the shock box." He handed Shinji the black and yellow device. "We could use it to communicate with each other."

"Alright, now that I got the costume and the equipment all I need is a name." Shinji felt a little silly about the whole thing but thought it was practical to keep his identity a secret.

Kensuke thought for a moment. "How about Static? I mean you can manipulate electromagnetism so it's as good as any name."

"Yeah you're right and I kinda like it." Shinji took hold of this name as it made him feel a little more confident.

"I knew you would." Kensuke agreed. "So are you gonna go try it out?"

"Now's as good as any time." Shinji or Static as he was now called said while looking out a nearby window to see it was getting dark. "But Kensuke before I go I have to ask you one thing." He waited until he got Kensuke full attention before continuing. "Why did you want to help me become a hero?"

Kensuke looked at him for a while before answering. "Dude you were already a hero when you got in that robot and kicked ass to save humanity. " He smiled. "Sides the only other reason I could think of is that this city needs more heroes to stop all the Bang Babies. Some of them are just lost and don't know what to do while others need to be put away before someone gets hurt." _'Like Toji.'_ He thought grimly.

Static smiled after hearing that. _'Someone actually thinks of me as a hero and I can't let them down by cowering out. I have to do this!' _He threw his Mylar disk outside the window and jumped into it. "Once again thanks Kensuke, I owe you one." He soon rode off into night.

"Don't mention it." He watched as Static left and sighed. _'I hope this works out cause he could be a real awesome superhero.' _

* * *

><p>It was late at night as Misato was walking back to her Renault Alpine in the grocery store parking lot. She knows Shinji's been through a lot over the past few days and decided to do the shopping instead as a nice gesture. The only problem was that it was late in the evening and she shouldn't have gone by herself. I wasn't that she was defenseless but this is when the mutant gangs start terrorizing the public just for the Hell of it or for street cred.<p>

'_Well at least I still have my gun. But what good would that do against someone with super strength?'_ she thought warily as she put the groceries in the trunk.

Then as if fate had something against her two mutants appeared. One was a purple rattlesnake and the other was an off colored werewolf. She was going to pull out her gun but the werewolf rushed her and knocked it out of her hands. It then put her in a chock hold and laughed evilly. "Where do you think you're going toots?"

Misato struggled in the wolf's grip as the rattlesnake came closer with his own gun in hand. "Sssssssccccccccccream and you're dead!"

"We'll be takin' this sweet set of wheels you got there, so hand over the keys and my friend here will spear ya life." The werewolf growled.

Misato slowly reached in her pocket to get her keys when suddenly a new mutant arrived. He was on a flying disk, wearing mostly blue and used electric energy to take the gun away from the rattlesnake.

"What the…?" was all he was able to get out as he was hit with a large blast of the same electric energy. He was knocked unconscious.

The werewolf let go of Misato and yelled at the new comer. "I don't know who the Hell you are punk, but you picked the wrong mutant to mess with!" he lunged at the other mutant but he missed and left an opening to be attacked. The werewolf was grabbed from behind and shocked into submission."

When Misato saw that both foes were down she stared at the costumed hero. _'I-is that Shinji? I've never seen him so confident before and when did he get all that gear?'_ She was broken out of her stupor as Static approached her.

"Ma'am are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine you came in the nick of time." She answered.

"We'll that's a relief." He said as he found some barbered wire to tie up the bad guys with. While they laided there Static scratched the back of his head. "Um…would you mind calling the cops to pick these guys up, I'm still kinda new to this whole superhero thing."

She smiled at him. "Well of course, but only if you tell me your name first."

He heard sirens which meant that someone else saw commotion and alerted the cops. He got back on his disk and smiled at her. "My name's Static and I put a shock to your system." He rode off towards the apartment hoping Misato would be none the wiser. _'Why can't I be this confident as Shinji?'_ he thought sadly.

Back in the parking lot Misato waited for the cops to arrive. "Damn, I didn't think he had it in him. Guess I was wrong." _'He also looks pretty damn good in blue.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there's the end of another chapter down, Shinji finally dons his costume and goes out to fight crime with a little confidence boost. Once again thanks for the comments and feedback they've been a big help when writing this fic. Also these first three chapters are the only ones that will be close to the NGE storyline from the next chapter one things are gonna get crazy!<strong>

**Hartenyn: Thanks for the suggestion about using other characters and their electric powerups but I wanted to use Static from when I first got started on this. Though having Cole's powers like in Infamous would be bad assed I just couldn't see giving them to Shinji.**

**1337: Sorry to disappoint ya, but in Static Shock Hotstreak was always Static's #1 enemy. **

**Gunman: You guessed almost all of the characters right except Toji. I honestly have no idea what WildCATs is but it sounds pretty cool. Toji actually has Shiv's powers from Static Shock. I actually wanted to give all the children powers from Static Shock as homage to creator Dwayne McDuffie who died two months ago of a heart attack. Also why would you not give Kensuke powers?**

**Until next time.**

**-eastWOLF**


	4. Frozen Out

Chapter 4: Frozen Out

One Week Later:

Gendo Ikari was sitting in his office looking at the local newspaper. "I can't believe this!" he slammed the paper on his desk. "Look at this damn mutant showboating and trying to gain the public's trust." He showed his second in command Kozo Fuyutsuki the front of the paper. The masked vigilante known as 'Static' was shown fighting some mutants off for the third time this week alone. "He needs to be taken care off."

Fuyutsuki stood there silently thinking to himself. _'If only you knew that was your son.'_ He knew for a couple of days after asking Ritsuko about it although he thought it was a bad idea at first. Though it boosted the boy's confidence he could easily see Shinji being captured by the Mutant Containment Unit of Section 2 if he wasn't carful.

Gendo pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call. "I want you to lure in the mutant known as Static and bring him down, hard." He slightly chucked when thinking about the hero's soon demise. "Soon the problem will be taken care of and another mutant will be disposed of."

* * *

><p><span>Later That Evening:<span>

Shinji was walking up a flight of stairs in an old run down building on the far end of town because Misato had asked him to take Rei her new NERV id card. When he reached apartment 402 he rang the doorbell only to realize it was broken.

'_I can't believe Ayanami leaves here by herself.' _He grabbed the doorknob to realize it was cold as ice. _'What the…?' _he continued on and opened the front door. After taking off his shoes he walked inside. "Hello? Ayanami? It's me Ikari." He stopped when he noticed most of the apartment was covered in solid ice. It was surreal to say the least as everything from the bed and the small shelf to the ceiling was frozen. _'Ayanami has mutant powers too?'_ he then noticed a pair of glasses on the shelf that weren't frozen and picked them up. "Hey these belong to father."

He soon heard footsteps and turned around to see a naked Rei Ayanami. "Uh…Ayanami…I-I was just…" he couldn't finish as she came closer to him and snatched the glasses from him. When coming into contact she froze Shinji's hand.

"Agh, what did you just do?" he was shocked and didn't expect that.

She looked at him coldly. "Why are you here?"

Shinji was still holding his hand. "I was just here to give you your new id card that's all, I swear."

Rei realized that he was telling the truth when he pulled out the id and decided to unfreeze his hand. "Just leave it over on the nightstand." She started to get dressed and glared at Shinji one more time. "I think it would be wise for you to leave now Ikari."

He didn't have to be told twice as he made a b-line for the door. "Once again I'm sorry Ayanami." Once out of Rei's apartment he went into the stairwell and changed into superhero costume. _'It's a good thing I brought this with me.' _Once clothed as Static he flew out the window to seem less suspicious and came around to enter Rei's apartment though hers. When he came back Rei was fully clothed in her school uniform and seemed to be unfazed by the hero.

"Are you the one they call Static?" she asked him.

He landed in her apartment. "Yes I am."

"I do not know why you are here, nor do I care but I have orders to eliminate you." The air around the two started to get colder and the icicle fell from the ceiling.

Static dodged all the projectiles and flew out the window. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_ "Look I came here to talk about your powers, if you're not careful you could hurt someone."

"I do not need to be told by some rouge vigilante how to handle myself." Rei calmly stated as she followed Static out the window with a trail of ice leading her.

'_Well that was unexpected, but I guess it's good, now we can get away from innocent people.' _Static flew farther away from the buildings until they were near a park. _'I hope this doesn't attract any other Bang Babies though.'_ He thought ruefully knowing full well other mutants would want a piece of him. If they took down Static, then nothing would stop them from controlling the city. "Look we don't need to do this."

Rei came down to the ground. "You are right. If you come quietly with me to my Commander I will not harm you."

'_Father's putting Rei up to this?'_ Shinji thought. "No way." Static said.

"Resisting will get you nowhere." Rei's eyes glowed with a menacing blue aura as she placed her hands on the ground and turned everything within a five block radius into a giant mountain of ice. Static wasn't fast enough to react and was frozen within the ice mountain along with the power generator for the entire city. In an instant the power went out everywhere and Rei looked at the frozen Static. "The mission has been completed, but how do I alert the Commander?" she wondered for a few minutes before making an ice trail towards the GeoFront.

* * *

><p>The night was still young as the three 'bridge bunnies' as they were called were actually leaving work on time for once. Lieutenants Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba were walking towards the train stations when they noticed the power went out around them.<p>

"What the Hell?" asked Shigeru. "The power went out, I wonder if the whole city is like this?"

"You guys want to check it out?" asked Maya, the only female one of the group.

Makoto took off his ruby quartz glasses and put on a strange visor. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Yeah, with a power outage like this some of the mutants will go crazy." Shigeru agreed.

"Let's suit up." Makoto said while they all ran into a nearby ally.

Makoto changed into a navy blue leather jacket and pants combo (similar to the one in the X-Men movies) with matching gloves and boot. Shigeru wore the same thing but the only difference was that his whole body turned into ice afterwards. Maya on the other hand wore something different from the two. She wore a black spandex suit with a yellow skirt, boots, gloves and stinger like ear pieces (similar to the one in Avengers: EMH). Together they were Cyclops, Iceman and Wasp. Once emerging from the ally, Wasp shrunk down to the size of a real wasp and Iceman created an ice trail for him and Cyclops to go along. They were soon off to patrol the darken city.

Most places they came across were dead, but a few of the more rundown neighborhoods were crawling with low level mutant street gangs trying to steal from local shops. Once all of that was taken care of they were headed towards the city's electric plant but saw Rei Ayanami on her own ice trail in the distance.

"Wait a minute, is that the First Child?" Cyclops asked.

Wasp looked closer. "Yeah it is and she has ice powers too."

"You think she caused the power outage?" Iceman asked.

"Something tells me she is." Cyclops looked in the opposite direction and saw the large ice mountain. "Look we gotta stop her, Maya and I will go to the electric plant while you go after her."

They both nodded in response. Iceman then made a separate path for Cyclops to follow Wasp, then made a U-turn and followed Rei.

"Where are you going kid?" he asked while they continued traveling.

Rei didn't look at Iceman. "This is none of your concern."

"You cause all of Tokyo-3 to lose power." Iceman responded. "You put innocent lives in danger."

"That is not my concern, my overall objective was to dispose of Static and I did just that."

_Did the Commander tell her to do this?_' Iceman froze Rei in a cube to stop her from moving any further. "Okay kid you're gonna answer some questions for me and I'll go easy on you."

Rei easily broke out of the ice cube. "It is you who is going to get hurt. Also my designated code name is Permafrost."

"Okay Permafrost, let's go then." He challenged the teen as both threw out a strong ice blast

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cyclops and Wasp arrived at the electric plant to find someone frozen inside the ice.<p>

"That's Static!" Wasp gasped as she turned back to normal size. "Cyclops help me get him outta there." She started using her handheld stingers to help melt away the ice.

"Right." He responded as he let out a tri-beam from his visor. After a few minutes they managed to get Static free from the ice. "He's just a kid." Cyclops noted when he looked at his face.

Static groaned in dismay. "Uh…what happened?"

"You were frozen in ice." Wasp told him.

Static stood up and groggily stumbled over to one of the generators Cyclops unfroze and placed his hands on it. He felt the energy from the generator rise up inside of him and recharged himself. In a few minutes he was back to full power. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Cyclops said.

"So anyway what happened?" Static asked.

"The power went out though out the whole city and we came to check it out." Wasp said.

"Well it's a good thing you came or I would have froze to death." Static said truthfully knowing he probably couldn't have escaped.

"Come on you two, we have to find Iceman and that girl." Cyclops said.

"I know where she's going so it won't be too hard to find her." Static told them. "She's going back to her Commander to tell him that I'm dead."

"Let's go then, Static lead the way." Cyclops told the teen.

Wasp turned small again and Cyclops got on the back of Static's disk and they flew off. "Nice ride."

Static chuckled. "It's better that using a trash can lid."

* * *

><p>As the power went back on around the city Gendo sat in office and pulled out his cell phone. "Get me the Mutant Containment Unit immediately, I want Static captured and brought here; no matter the cost!"<p>

* * *

><p>Permafrost and Iceman were evenly matched as they both still struggled to overpower the other.<p>

"This is getting nowhere." Iceman said as he gave out more power. He was finally overpowering the teen and both blasts were pushed back until she was frozen in 6 inch thick ice. Iceman panted heavily. "That…took more out of me…than I thought."

Soon Cyclops, Wasp, and Static arrived.

"Iceman are you okay?" Wasp came to his side.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm good, but I don't know how long how long she'll stay frozen."

As if on cue, the ice started to crack and Permafrost broke free.

"What do we do now?" Wasp asked. "We can't hurt her."

They all nodded in agreement because secretly they knew she was the First Child and they needed her to fight for humanity.

Before any of them could do anything, two spotlights formed around them as helicopters flew overhead. "Freeze mutants! You are all under arrest!" yelled the leader of the MCU.

As many Section 2 agents filed out of the helicopters the heroes looked at one another. "We gotta get out of here." Static suggested.

"Right." Said the trio, who knew full well that the MCU would lock them up and throw away the keys.

Iceman formed a barrier around them before lifting them up into the sky and made an ice trail for a short distance. They ended up in an ally way looking to see if anyone followed them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah I will," Static told them. "But what about Ay-I mean that girl?"

"She'll be fine; her Commander will spring her from the MCU in no time." Iceman said.

Shinji didn't doubt this because the Commander sent her to capture Static in the first place. "Alright if you say so." Static got on his disk and rode off into the distance.

The trio looked on and waited until they couldn't see Static anymore. They went deeper into the ally to change back into their civilian clothes.

"That was too close for comfort." Shigeru said.

"You're telling me." Makoto said as he put back on his ruby quartz glasses.

"The First Child is a Bang Baby and the Commander's controlling her." Maya stated. "We need to investigate."

As they all walked out of the ally and towards the train station they continued to talk. "We don't need to investigate nothing Maya. We're already pushing it by fighting crime, going after the Commander is suicide." Shigeru told her.

"Knock it off you two." Makoto said forcefully. "Look, on one hand Maya's right the Commander is up to something but we can't just start snooping around. If we're not carful he'll kill us on the spot."

Shigeru sighed. "Fine, but maybe we should ask Static to help us."

"Maybe." Makoto said.

"Come on you two, we can deal with this later." Maya told them. "I don't know about you two but I'd like to go home and get some rest."

"Yeah me too." Shigeru said. "I burnt a lot of energy fighting the First Child."

They all got on the train to head back to their separate apartment buildings.

* * *

><p>Back at NERV Gendo sat in his expansive office and stared at the people before him. Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki and the Captain of the Mutant Containment Unit Hayame Sakamoto.<p>

"Captain Sakamoto do you know why you're?" Gendo asked rhetorically. "You captured the wrong mutant and more importantly you let Static get away. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Captain Sakamoto stared at the Commander. "He was accompanied by three other mutants Sir. They all managed to escape and we couldn't find any trace of them."

"So he has accomplishes." Gendo glared at the man. "You are dismissed Captain."

When Sakamoto left Gendo's office, Rei was soon escorted in by another agent in handcuffs. The guard unlocked the handcuffs and walked out of the office.

"Rei, why did you let Static get away?" Gendo asked her.

"Commander Ikari Static was apprehended when I froze him in solid ice." Rei responded. "But it seems that he has allies."

"How many?"

"There were three." Rei remembered. "One was able to shoot lasers from his eyes, another also had ice powers, and the female was able to manipulate her size to that of a small insect."

"No matter, the next time they show up, we'll be ready to handle them." Gendo said. "Rei you are dismissed."

"Yes Commander." Rei said as she bowed and left.

Fuyutsuki finally spoke up as the First Child left. "What are you planning Ikari?

"Not to worry Sensei, I'm just getting rid of that show boater once and for all." When he saw Fuyutsuki raise an eyebrow he continued to explain. "In a few weeks the Second Child will arrive and it appears she has mutant powers of her own." He pulled out a file and handed it to Fuyutsuki.

He blanched when he saw the file of the Second Child Asuka Langley Soryu of Germany. He saw a couple of pictures of Asuka using her fire powers and fighting other mutants. When he looked at her profile and saw she was a level 4 (out of 5) mutant. "You can't be serious Ikari; you're playing with fire quite literally. This girl is a criminal! She's robbed banks, stole from various stores and even killed two people!"

"On the contrary Fuyutsuki, she's actual killed two mutants but there isn't much to worry about anymore. If you look closely the Second Child was captured by the MCU seven months ago when her apparent partner dubbed the 'Wolf-Man' stopped her from going on a violent rampage. She now resides deep within a maximum security prison cell inside NERV."

"But it says here that she is being released." Fuyutsuki noted.

"Yes she is." Gendo said. "It was a deal she struck with the Commander of the Germany branch. If she pilots the EVA in return she gets her freedom when she comes here. But there is one thing, she is prohibited to use her powers and if she does she will imprisoned once again."

"Let me guess, you're planning on letting her use her powers in exchange for never being imprisoned?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Gendo smirked. "Correct, but only if she is able to get rid of that annoyance once and for all."

"Using a killer to handle your dirty work, its madness!" _'Especially if it's to kill your own son!'_

"All mutants are pawns and if she disobeys me then she can be disposed of, once we perfect the dummy plug system of course."

Fuyutsuki glared at Gendo.

"You may leave now Fuyutsuki." Gendo said not caring about the look he was getting. Once he left Gendo smiled. "Everything is back on schedule and going according to plan."

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day:<span>

The reactivation test of Unit-00 was today. Shinji, Misato, both Commanders, Ritsuko and the bridge crew were all watching in the Pribow Box as Rei sat in her EVA.

"Are you ready Rei?" Gendo asked over the intercom.

"Yes Commander." Rei responded in her soft calm voice.

Within a few minutes the initial linkup to Unit-00 was complete.

"Synch is green" Rei heard Maya say. "All nerve links connected."

"3…2…1…Unit-00 it fully activated."

Before any of the test could start thought the emergency sirens went off.

"Ikari, it's an Angel at its headed straight to the GeoFront." Fuyutsuki said.

"Abort the test." Gendo said. "All personal go into high alert!"

"We can't use Unit-00 it's not battle ready yet." Ritsuko said. "We have to use Unit-01."

"So be it." Gendo looked coldly at Shinji. "What are you waiting for? Get going!"

"Yes Sir." Shinji ran off to get changed. _'He doesn't even wish me luck.'_

* * *

><p>As the city was being evacuated a big blue diamond hovered over the city. It was the fifth Angel and it was headed straight towards NERV.<p>

Back in the EVA cages Shinji sat in the cockpit of Unit-01waiting to be launched.

A holo-screen popped up and Misato appeared. "Shinji are you ready?"

"Yes." Was all he said as he prepared for G-Force.

"EVA Unit-01 launch!" Misato shouted as the EVA shot above the GeoFront and into the city.

Shinji maneuvered the EVA behind a skyscraper hoping not to be seen. _'Okay Ikari time to put these powers to the ultimate test.'_ He thought to himself because he knew that while in the EVA he could manipulate his powers. He's experienced it when he fought the fourth Angel and was pretty sure he could do it again.

Back in Central Dogma everyone was vigorously working at their stations when an alert popped up on Shigeru's computer. "The Angel is accelerating its trajectory."

"Wait…it's forming a particle beam?" Misato got out. She then got on the intercom. "Shinji get out of the way!"

He didn't have time to react as the Angel fired straight at him. The beam blasted through eight city blocks of buildings and right into Unit-01's center.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji yelled out in pure unadulterated horror as the blast started to melt away Unit-01's armor.

"Get him cover!" Misato yelled.

In a few seconds a protective wall rose from the ground and took the remaining blast for Shinji. Unit-01 laid on the ground as Shinji was breathing heavily.

"Pilot's brainwaves are erratic!." Makoto said. "The pulse is faint…correction the pulse has stopped!"

"What?" both Misato and Ritsuko yelled. "Commence CPR!"

Before the command was given Shinji's pulse started going again at a rapid pace.

"What the…? Makoto what's going on?" Misato asked.

"Sir the CPR was never administrated, this seems to be happening on its own."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know Sir. The MAGI have not confirmed yet."

Back inside the EVA Shinji was slowly dying until he received a huge electric shock by his own powers. It brought him back and awoke him from his stupor. "W-what…happen…?" he looked around and noticed that a wall was protecting him from the Angel's blast. He tried to stand up when the holo-screen appeared.

"Shinji? It's me Misato, are you okay? Look we're going to send Rei in as you return to base. Do you understand?" Misato asked.

Shinji was a little dazed by the entire ordeal but realized he couldn't just accept defeat. "No…no…I-I won't run away." He slowly made his EVA get back. "I won't run away, I won't run away, I won't run away!" Soon electrical energy was flowing all over as the communications shut off.

"Sir, communications are down, we've lost all contact with the pilot." Maya said as she tried and tried to get it back.

The only thing they could do was watch the video feed that showed a massive energy surround the EVA.

"What's going on?" asked several people.

Ritsuko looked over at Fuyutsuki who harden look on his face. _'Sir?'_

_**{Cut the feed, we can't allow Gendo to see any more of this.}**_

Ritsuko concentrated hard before she was able to have the video feed turn to static.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gendo demanded from afar. "Lieutenants bring back the feed at once!"

For minutes the bridge crew tried everything. "We can't Sir, the Angel is jamming the signal." Makoto said. Thought no one actual knew it was Ritsuko who jammed the feed so they couldn't witness Shinji using his powers.

Meanwhile Shinji was focusing his energy throughout his body and EVA as it sparked all over. "Come on this has to work!" His hands started to glow. "Yes!" he then put his hands together (like Goku's Kamehameha or Ryu's hadouken), moved from behind the protective wall and fired off his attack at the Angel. "Take this you monster!" The purple stream was entangled with blue lightning as it pierced the Angel in the center of its core.

Inside NERV the video feed came back to life as Ritsuko felt that it was safe for everyone to watch again. When they looked they saw the Angel not moving.

"What happen?" someone asked.

A few seconds later the Angel was down as the core spattered inside the diamond like monster and abruptly exploded.

Everyone was in shock as they didn't know what happened.

Makoto heard his computer beep. "Sir the Angel isn't being detected anymore. That means the Third Child defeated the Angel!"

Misato smiled brightly. "Alright Shinji did it!" She brought up the holo-screen to see Shinji breathing heavily but looked to be in fare shape. "Great job Shinji-kun!" she put up two fingers and gave him the victory V. "Now return to base."

Shinji slightly chuckled. "A-about that…"

Misato raised an eyebrow. "What's wr…?" she stopped when she saw the EVA drop to the ground. "Rits, did the EVA just lose power?"

"Yep." Her friend responded.

Misato pinched between her eyebrows and sighed. "Send a retrieval team."

"Of course." She then noticed Gendo leaving the bridge.

* * *

><p>"There has to be an explanation, the boy shouldn't be this strong." Gendo growled as he made his way to his office. "He was neglected and weak how the Hell did this all happen?" Once in his privet domain Gendo went through a file cabinet and pulled out Shinji's file. He studied it carefully before slamming his fist down on the desk. "It doesn't make sense! The boy is a quivering coward who just weeks ago tried to run away, something must have happened in that eluted time." He looked down and noticed a crumbled up newspaper with Static's picture on the front. He picked up the paper and stared hard at the picture.<p>

He clenched his fist causing blood to slowly show through his white glove. "Why the Hell didn't I realize it before? The boy is Static, he has to be!" he looked at Shinji's profile picture and Static's pictures one more time. _'He's more clever than I thought. Although I can't have the little punk killed, now I have to make changes and adapt.' _

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Change in plans, looks like we're going to have to move on to phase 2 faster than expected."

* * *

><p><strong>Author' Note: So there's the end of chapter 4 which is more like a Static Shock episode rather than an NGE one. I chose this chapter to reveal more of the mutants and kinda play around with Shinji's powers a bit so I hope no one minds but if something seems off I want to know. Also the reason I wrapped up the battle with the 5<strong>**th**** so quickly was because in the original it felt so dragged out (in my opinion). I mean in the anime it took like 2 episodes (I think?), in the manga it took like 4 ½ chapters and in the rebuild it took up almost the last 45 minutes of the movie. Though the particle beam they used was pretty cool that's the reason why I chose to have Shinji defeat the Angel with his own blast instead. Now that that's out of the way we can get on to the real fun; that really useless robot Jet Alone _**

**Lastly, I don't know if it's because of all these superhero movies that are coming out (Thor, Green Lantern, Captain America, Avengers, etc.…) but I'm seeing a lot of superhero crossovers now and that's pretty awesome! Like oni11893's Evangelion Heroes: Fantastic 4 (who I want to thank for the shout out).**

**Updated Note: Yeah so chapters will be coming out a little slower for the next few weeks cause of school, sports practice and more anime conventions, but I can guarantee chapter 5 will be out by May 8****th**** at the latest. So until then don't forget to comment because they help me fix the errors!**

**-eastWOLF **


	5. Bad Feelings

Chapter 5: Bad Feelings

Four Days Later:

Ever since the battle with the Fifth Angel Shinji's been out of it. His attack he dubbed the 'Final Flash' drained him of a lot of energy and he's been slowly recovering. Misato asked him if anything was wrong but he couldn't just tell her that it was because of his powers.

'_I shouldn't do that again.' _Shinji thought while getting ready to return to school. _'I think I used too much energy, but then again it was worth it.' _Shinji did his morning routine and waited for Misato to awake.

He heard a loud yawn as Misato entered the kitchen. "Good morning Shinji-kun." She was wearing a blue top and shorts which showed a fair amount of skin, her hair was a mess and she was suffering from a hangover. She slowly walked over to the fridge, grabbed one of her precious cans of Yebisu beer and chugged it until it was finished. "YEA HOO! Now that's the way to start off the day." She smiled and sat down at the table across from her ward and pet penguin.

It still amazed him on how his guardian could go from hung over to totally playful in seconds after a beer. "Do you always have to do that in the morning?" he asked. "It's embarrassing."

"You got a problem with tradition?" she said folding her arms.

"No but I'm pretty sure sake's the only liquor that's a breakfast tradition."

"Well there's still such a thing as doing it in spirit." Another sigh was the only reaction she got.

"Well I'm finished." said Shinji, who then got up to do the dishes.

Soon the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the duo as known as Toji and Kensuke. Over the weeks Toji started to become more and more of Shinji's friend although he didn't known about his other persona. Shinji quickly made his way to the door and was almost knocked over by his two hormonal fueled friends that were trying to get a peek at Misato.

"Morning, Shinji," they said in unison. "Hey Misato we're leaving now!"

"See you later boys!" she replied, throwing them a small but very effective tease.

Shinji just groaned and hustled his friends out the door.

"Wouldn't you know it?" mused Misato as she watched them walk down the street. "He's finally settling in, he's making friends, saving lives and getting stronger every day." She then smiled.

* * *

><p><span>NERV HQ:<span>

Gendo sat in his office with his hands formed in a pyramid waiting for someone to arrive. Soon the First Child Rei Ayanami entered the Commander's office.

"Yes Commander?" Rei asked in a low monotone voice.

"Five days ago your task was to capture Static." he started getting straight to the point. "You failed me, but you can redeem yourself."

Rei was unchanged.

"I have recently discovered the true identity of Static." He handed her Shinji's file with updated information.

"Do you want me to apprehend the Third Child Sir?" Rei asked.

"You can only do so if he uses his powers." Gendo sneered. "This is where you come in. Static has shown us he is sneaky and crafty proving that he can avoid capture. I want you to follow him and wait until he is at his weakest to capture him. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." She responded.

"And one more thing Rei, remain secretive and disguise yourself. No need for anyone else to know about my hand in this."

"I understand Sir."

"You may leave now."

* * *

><p><span>America: Phoenix, Arizona:<span>

Lex Luthor sat in the conference room of his secret underground bunker across from another man. The man wore horned rimmed glasses, had brown hair with touches of grey on the side, and wore a black Italian suit.

"Hurry up Luthor, I don't have all day." The man said.

"You're just as impatient as Ikari, Senator." Luthor said.

"Unlike you Luthor I can't go unnoticed for long." The Senator stated. "Now are we ready to move onto phase 2?"

"Yes, Ikari has moved the plans up so we have to act now." Luthor responded. "Right now we have fifthteen Sentinels ready for deployment. All we need is for you to get the Mutant Registration Act passed Kelly."

"I know that." Senator Kelly said. "But you need to keep your end of the deal."

"Of course." Luthor smiled. "By the way, how much longer before Genosia is ready to take mutants?"

Kelly thought for a moment. "Give it a month."

"Whatever," Luthor waved his hand. "That just means I can keep killing them. I think it's much better than using them as slave labor anyway."

"Remember, that slave labor will help us build more Sentinels and that will help us control the mutant population at large."

"I know that, but speaking of the mutant population have you heard that more mutants are popping up all over Japan and most of Eastern Asia?"

"Yes I have." Kelly answered. "I've also heard that because of this S.H.I.E.L.D is opening a new base of operations near Tokyo-3."

Luthor laughed. "Ikari's going to hate that."

"I don't really care; my number one priority is America's safety."

"Yes and by achieving America's safety you have to cause damage first." Luthor added.

"No one said this was going to be easy, I mean look, fifthteen years later and we still can't passes the MRA. It sickens me!"

"Agreed." Luthor added. _'Though it still doesn't matter to me, either way this world will be mine!'_

* * *

><p><span>NERV HQ:<span>

"Again I owe you one." Gendo said while talking to someone on his cell phone.

"You're not going to pay me back are you?" the man said. There was no response so he continued. "Now about the information government wanted, I took care of it and gave them falsified data. Though the government is taking some legal action they will be blocked any day now."

"Good." Gendo simply said.

"While I'm at it, should I take care of that other project for you?" the man asked.

"No." Gendo said while looking at different files. "Judging by the material you sent me, it would appear that further intervention is unnecessary."

"Fine, I will continue with the plan as scheduled." The man then ended the call with the Commander.

On the other side of the GeoFront Ritsuko was with Fuyutsuki in his office. They were spying on Gendo and were listening in on his conversation.

"Sir, what do we do now?" Ritsuko asked. "Gendo knows about Shinji being Static. We have to do something."

He looked at her. "Be honest, did you really think Gendo wouldn't have found out sooner or later? We knew this was coming and we have prepared for this."

"True," She nodded. "But I do hate doing this to Misato."

"I can understand that but this might be the only way to stop Ikari." Fuyutsuki told her.

Ritsuko sighed knowing that he was right. "Yes Sir, the demonstration will go on tomorrow as scheduled.

"Good." He nodded. "We'll turn the tables on Ikari soon enough."

"Commander, may I be excused? I need to go over a few things before tomorrow."

"By all means."

Ritsuko left and sighed. "I'm sorry Misato." as she continued to walk she thought to herself _'Then again, for all I know you might get to like it.' _

* * *

><p><span>Berlin, Germany:<span>

Ryoji Kaji was sitting in his office and finished talking to Gendo over the phone. He sighed and was looking at copies of the files he had given Gendo. The files contained information on a very special package that Kaji would have to deliver to the Commander in a few weeks. He wanted to collect his thoughts for a few minutes before pulling out his personal laptop that was encrypted. He pulled up a super-secret chat line and typed out a message.

[Mr. Black has signed on]

Mr. Black: Red, you there?

[Red has signed on]

Red: Furball? You sent the info?

Mr. Black: Yep and I have the package.

Red: What is it?

Mr. Black: Dunno, I'm not opening it until I get the go ahead.

Red: Okay, I'll tell the others.

Mr. Black: Good, oh and tell Liz the firestarter is coming with me.

Red: Their letting her out? This is going to be fun.

Mr. Black: Whatever.

[Red has signed off]

[Mr. Black has signed off]

Kaji shut down his laptop and put it away in his hiding place under a floorboard underneath his desk. He then grabbed a few things before making his daily visit to Asuka. As he made his way there he thought of the girl that was under his care for more than three years._ 'Only a few more days Asuka I hope you can hold out for that long.'_ When he reached Asuka's cell he waited for the guard to unlock the door. He thanked the guard and went in.

Asuka sat on her bed and was reading a fashion magazine. Kaji looked at her and asked "Are you that bored?"

She dropped the magazine. "Hell yes! I haven't been out of here in eight days."

"Well I can think of something that will get rid of your cabin fever." Kaji threw a gi at Asuka. "I cleared it with the Commander."

Asuka smiled. "Finally some real fun!"

After they both got changed, heavily armed guards escorted Asuka to the NERV gym.

"Gott, is all of NERV always dark or does the light bill barely get paid around here?" the girl asked as she adjusted her black belt. "Hey Kaji I'm ready, where are you?"

Kaji jumped out of the shadows trying to attack Asuka. She barely dodged it and went into a defensive mode.

Kaji laughed as he started to attack again. "Just like old times, right Asuka?" he crouched down and sweep-kicked Asuka's legs from under her causing her to fall on her butt.

She got back up quickly and went on the attack. "Yeah, but back then I could…" she rushed him but missed. "Hit…" Then recovered and tried to uppercut him. "You." When she was up in the air Kaji grabbed her leg and slammed her back into the mat. She didn't get back up quickly. "VERDAMMEN! Stand still!"

"You need to calm down Asuka or you won't be able to focus." Kaji said. "Although I'm proud of you showing some self-control and not using your powers."

"Yeah but you're cheating." Asuka pouted. "You're using yours."

Kaji stood still as Asuka attacked him and managed to dodge every blow with his arm or knee. "Hey I can't turn off Lycanthropy last time I checked. It has affected my body and has made me stronger."

"Whatever." Asuka snorted as she punched Kaji in his ribs but with no affect besides hurting herself. "Verdammen, that hurts!"

"Well it's not supposed to feel good." Kaji said. "Now come on and focus. I know you're holding back."

"Right then." Asuka replied.

They both started to get serious and trained hard for a few hours before Asuka had to go back to her cell.

* * *

><p><span>Later That Day:<span>

When school let out Shinji came to NERV for a sync test. After everything was said and done he was riding the escalator with Misato and Ritsuko.

After a while he decided to strike up a conversation about one of the many things that had been bothering him since his arrival. "So," Shinji started as the three of them were still on the escalator "Second impact wasn't a meteor?"

"Right." Ritsuko answered. "Most of what really happened has been buried in various cover-up ops. What really happened was that the First Angel was found in the artic. It woke up when an attempt to study it was made and….well we all know what happened after that…" Ritsuko explained before going back to looking over the clipboard she was carrying.

"Wish they'd spend that kind of money on us," mumbled Misato. "We're the only ones that can fight the Angels and we're practically starving."

"Man cannot live by Eva alone." Ritsuko shrugged_. 'Except maybe the Commander.' _she added mentally. "Besides, taking care of all the refugees isn't cheap. Oh, that reminds me; guess who's going to be the reps at the conference tomorrow?"

"Right," Misato sighed. "Lucky us."

"Can't be helped. Just be glad we didn't get stuck with what the Commander's doing."

"Whatever." Misato said as she looked at Shinji. "I don't get off of work until later so you'll have to go home without me."

"Um, that's okay Misato I need to go to Kensuke's house to finish a school project." Shinji said making up an excuse.

'_School project indeed.' _She smiled at him. "Okay Shinji-kun, just don't stay out too late."

"Okay well bye Akagi-san, Misato." Shinji then left.

The two women watched him leave for a while before turning to one another.

"So he hasn't told you yet?" Ritsuko asked. "Does he really think you believe that?"

Misato laughed. "I think it's cute. Though I wish he would just tell me."

"You know why he won't, he's afraid you'll reject him." Ritsuko said.

"No I wouldn't." Misato told her. "I don't care if he's a mutant; he's a person to me, even more he's a hero."

Ritsuko recalled how Misato was saved by Shinji when he first decided to use his powers. Also that if he didn't use his powers he still pilots the Evangelion to fight for humanity. "All that and he's so young."

"Yeah." Misato sighed.

Soon the two of them got back to work.

* * *

><p><span>Abandon Warehouse:<span>

Afterschool that day Toji went to the warehouse where Ebon and Talon where.

"I'm here Ebon." Toji called out as he only spotted Talon.

Ebon soon appeared. "Finally Shiv, I didn't think you were going to show up."

"Well I'm here now." Shiv moved away from the shadow man. "So what's the plan?"

Ebon threw a newspaper at him. "You've heard of Static right? Well he's been putting mutants in jail for weeks now so we gotta stop him. Talon's been tracking Static for me and has mapped out the areas he hits the most. We're going to ambush him tonight and put an end to that pain in the ass."

"Right." both Talon and Shiv said in unison though they had different feeling on the matter.

* * *

><p><span>Nightfall:<span>

Static was flying through the air patrolling the city when his shock box started beeping.

"Static do you read me?" Kensuke asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah." He responded. "The streets seem pretty empty tonight."

"Well that's good and besides shouldn't you get home before Misato finds out?" Kensuke thought.

"Well I told her I was doing a project at your house." Static answered.

"That's such a lame excuse." His friend sighed.

"Hey what am I supposed to tell her?" Static asked.

"I don't know? Anything but doing homework."

"Sometimes you're really useless Kens-" Static was cutoff when he was attacked from behind. He fell in the ally below and landed in a pile of trash.

"Static? Static?" Kensuke yelled.

Static grabbed his shock box. "I just ran into a mutant, or better yet it just ran into me. I gotta take care of this." Static got up and noticed the orange feathered humanoid bird flying above him. When he went to grab his disk a sai flew at his hand but missed. "What the-"

Static wasn't able to finish when Shiv appeared and rushed him. When he was on top of him Shiv turned his hands into light energy razors. "Sorry it's nothing personal."

As he was looming closer over him, Static he was able to get one hand free and zap Shiv. He sent him flying into a nearby wall. _'That's Toji, what the Hell is he doing?'_

Talon swooped in taking advantage of Static's confusing and let out a sonic scream. Static quickly dodged it and flew up to her. "Hey why are you guys attacking me?"

"I'm sorry for this but I have my orders." She kneed him in the stomach and he fell off his disk back down to the ground.

When Static tried to get up Shiv materialized two more sais and threw them into his back.

"Agh!" Static yelled as he felt the dual sharp pain in his back. When he slowly moved to take them out of his back Shiv threw an exploding dagger at him. After a while Static started coughing up blood and was feeling dizzy. He was trying to stay conscious when a purple shadow appeared in front of him.

"So I finally get to meet the so-called hero of Tokyo-3?" Ebon picked up Static. "Heh, you're not so tough."

As blood oozed from his body, Static didn't even scream. Ebon noticed this and slightly smiled. "You know I misjudged you, you got more balls than I thought." He threw Static to the ground. "Here's what I'm gonna do, I'll let you live tonight but if you keep putting away mutants, well let's just say you won't live to see me take over this city." As Static laid there Ebon opened up a shadow portal. "Come on you two; let's get outta here before the MCU shows up."

Shiv and Talon nodded and walked through the portal. Ebon was about to do the same but saw Static's shock box and stepped on it until it was hundreds of crushed pieces. "No reason to let you call for back up." He then stepped through the portal.

Static laid in the ally for a while before coming to his senses. After pulling out the sais he took off his jacket and ripped off the sleeves turning them into makeshift bandages. "I-I need to…to get back…back home." As he crawled over to his disk he passed out from blood loss.

Though Static was most likely to die, Rei Ayanami was watching from a distance and came over to the young man. _'It would be unwise to let him die.' _She grabbed him and started to rises them both to the sky on an ice trail. She soon made her way to the apartment Shinji shares with Misato.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Misato finally arrived home and waited for Shinji to return. While she was heating up some instant ramen in the microwave she heard a loud crash come from Shinji's room. She quickly ran to find out what the noise was and saw Static laying bloody and unconscious in his room.<p>

"Shinji!" she yelled while not even noticing the other mutant skating away from the apartment on a trail of ice. She pulled off his mask to check to see if his eyes were still focused and then removed his trench coat to notice multiple wounds. Misato ran to the bathroom to get the medical kit.

While she was gone Shinji started to wake up. Everything was fuzzy but he recognized that he was in his bedroom. "W-what? How did I-I get here?"

Before he could do anything Misato came back. "Shinji, oh thank God you're alive!"

At the moment he didn't care that his secret identity was blown, all he knew was that he was safe in Misato's embrace. Before he passed out again he said two words. "I'm sorry."

She started to tend to his wounds. "Oh Shinji, why do you always have to apologize for doing the right thing?" She noticed that besides from the blood loss he was going to be fine. She discarded his bloody clothes, wrapped up his wounds in fresh bandages and let him rest.

* * *

><p>Shinji slept in his room and awoke to the sunlight hitting his face. "At least it's not an unfamiliar ceiling." When he sat up he felt sore in his back before remembering what happened the night before. "Oh yeah…Toji attacked me and…" he gasped. "Misato knows!" he rushed out of bed and ran to the kitchen to find Misato sitting there calmly and sober.<p>

"Mi-Misato…" he didn't know what to say.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey Shinji I'm glad you're alright."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are? But don't you know that I'm a…"

"A mutant?" Misato finished his sentence. "I've known since the day I meant you Shinji."

"So you're not afraid of me?" he asked.

"Why would I be afraid of the person that saved my life?" she responded.

"I almost forgot about that." He said as he sat down at the table and remembered his debut as Static.

"To be honest if I wasn't the one you saved I probably wouldn't believe you are Static." She said truthfully. "But I am proud of you Shinji regardless. Ever since you've arrived here you've improved greatly and are a true hero."

Shinji smiled. "Thank you Misato that means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." She got up and gave him a hug but let go when she noticed him wincing in pain. "Oh sorry Shinji-kun I almost forgot."

"Um, it's okay Misato."

"No it's not!" she protested. "What happen last night anyway?"

"I was ambushed by this group of mutants." He told her truthfully. "They want Static out of the picture so they can take over the city. After that I can't remember anything else, I don't even know how I got here."

"I found you unconscious in your room and then treated your wounds. You should be fine, but just in case when Ritsuko and I get back I want you to see her." She told him.

"Okay, but won't she wonder why I have stab wounds?" he asked.

"You leave that to me." She smiled at him. "Also, are you sure you're fine? If you want you can stay home for the day."

"No, I'm sure I'm fine and besides there's something I have to take care of at school."

"Well okay if you're sure." She said. "Now why don't you get some breakfast? I have to get ready for the conference."

"Sure." He watched as she went back into her room and then got breakfast started.

In thirty minutes Misato had returned wearing a navy blue dress uniform and matching beret. She put on her shoes before making her way to the door. "I probably won't be back until later tonight, so you can order out."

"Okay Misato."

"Goodbye Shinji and don't forget to feed Pen Pen." She soon left and made her way to NERV.

* * *

><p>Once she got to NERV she met Ritsuko and boarded a helicopter headed to Old Tokyo.<p>

"It's hard to believe" she mumbled, looking out the window at the mostly ruined city. "That this place used to be a thriving capital."

"Yes," Ritsuko agreed.

Misato turned to her friend "Why hold the conference here anyway?"

Ritsuko just shrugged. "I frankly don't care enough to try to figure out these things."

"Good point, let's just concentrate on getting through this." Misato said as their helicopter landed.

Sometime later the two sat alone at a large table surround by much more crowded tables of everyone else involved in the project. With the exception of Misato, who was busy holding her head in her hands and trying not to fall asleep, everybody was listening to the rather self-absorbed speaker prattle on. When it finally came to question time, Ritsuko's hand shot up before the speaker even finished the announcement.

"Ah, the famous Dr. Akagi." The speaker said. "So glad you could make it."

"Thank you," she responded and rose to her feet. "I'd like to ask something; isn't using a gamma reactor in a land-based weapon designed for hand-to-hand combat a bit dangerous?"

"It's seems more practical than a weapon that loses power after five minutes." The speaker shot back.

"Say what you want, but considering the lack of defense, aren't you taking a big risk?" she asked

"Perhaps, but considering the mental damage done to the pilots of the Evangelions and them going berserk makes the Jet Alone seem safer."

Developing a rather nasty twitch, Ritsuko stared at the speaker in amazed irritation. As for Misato, whose temper was making itself known was barely able to restrain herself from venting her ire. It only lasted until they locker room, where she let it all out.

"Oh, that smart-ass son of a..." she shouted, kicking a locker that was already well on its way to having a hole in the door. "I'd like to ram his fool head into this locker and kick it and kick it and kick it!"

"Don't worry about it, he's just desperate for attention," Ritsuko stated.

"Maybe, but how did that smug S.O.B know about the AT Field?"

"How did something so classified get out?" Ritsuko wondered absently while burning the information packet they'd received on arrival.

"Intelligence must be dragging its ass! Damn it all!" Misato yelled.

"Well, if you're done venting, I suppose we should go. The demonstration should be starting soon." Ritsuko prompted.

A short time later, they were both leaning against a wall by the observation window, again being conspicuous in their lack of excitement about the whole thing. Taking a look at the Jet Alone robot, both of them agreed it was rather silly looking, sporting long thin arms that reached almost to its knees, no real head to speak of, and a general stick-up-the-ass posture.

"Okay, that's ugliest robot I've ever seen." Misato decided.

After a few last words from the speaker the machine rumbled to life and a series of six lead control rods rising from its shoulders.

"I stand corrected, that's the ugliest robot I've ever seen!" Misato said.

Soon the Jet Alone robot started to slowly walk forward.

"They got it to walk, that's an accomplishment." Misato remarked sarcastically.

Meanwhile Ritsuko was ignoring the situation completely while mentally counting down from five. When she got to one the trouble started and Jet Alone deciding it really didn't like the idea of stopping. After stomping through the building, giving it a new skylight in the process, it was headed for a more populated area. Making matters even worse was that its gamma reactor was building towards critical and would soon meltdown!

"Well," Misato got out after coughing a few times from all the falling debris. "This is a fine mess!"

"I-I don't understand..." said the rather shaken speaker. "We planned for everything, this is impossible."

"You're about to have an impossible explosion!" Misato stated. "Is there any chance of it stopping on its own?"

"Well," said one of the techs. "The chance of that happening…I don't even think we can calculate that...it would be an act of god."

"Acts of men are better than acts of god," Misato countered before addressing the speaker. "Give me the password to the computer core."

"I don't have clearance to give you that."

"Then you'd better talk to whoever you need permission from, we're short on time!"

He quickly made a call, and then a second and a third leading to a horrifically annoyed Misato. Finally a tech took an axe to the console. "The main hatch lock opens when the signal is cut off, you should be able to get in." the tech explained.

"Hope." The speaker finally muttered, unable to face anyone. "That's the password."

"Thank you." Misato responded while quickly heading to the locker room and pulling out her phone. "I need a radiation suit, a transport and Unit One here stat."

A few moments later she and Ritsuko were back in the locker room. "And just what are you planning?" wondered an annoyed Ritsuko.

"I'll override the computer manually." She told her friend.

"Even by your standards, this is a crazy idea!" Ritsuko shouted.

Misato didn't respond and quickly donned the radiation suit before leaving to meet the transport.

Unnoticed, Ritsuko sighed. _'An idea we knew you'd have.'_ She then pulled out her cell phone and called the Sub Commander. "Commander Sir, yes she's going to do it. Right, everything's been arranged." When the call was ended she thought to herself. _'For once why couldn't you listen to me Misato?'_

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Misato was aboard the transport debriefing Shinji.<p>

"Are you nuts?" the boy asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Unit-01's armor can handle the explosion and your AT Field will take care of the heat and radiation! You should be fine!" she told him.

"I'm not worried about me!" Shinji protested, only to have her put a finger to his lips.

"I have to do what I can." Misato then stood up before turning to Makoto, who was piloting the jet. "Once you drop us off Makoto, get to a safe altitude and wait it out."

"Right." Makoto responded. "We're directly over the target."

"Got ya. Okay Shinji, time to go."

"Alright." he sighed as he headed towards his EVA.

As soon as the drop sequence was complete, Eva Unit-01 was charging after the JA robot with Misato in his hand. Quickly catching up, Unit-01 lifted Misato up onto the JA. When she landed on the metallic surface Misato barely had time to think before Jet Alone shifted its balance and sent her sprawling over the edge.

"Misato!" Shinji cried out while unable to do anything to help.

Tumbling down Jet Alone's side, Misato was barely able to grab hold of the ladder and smashed her helmet into it in the process. She gasped in horror as a major crack was now on the side of her helmet.

'_Crap!'_ she thought to herself while panicking over the radiation that was surly going to seep into her suit.

Shinji's voice soon broke her out of her morbid thoughts. "Be careful!" was all he said.

She flashed him the victory 'V' to tell him that she was alright.

'_I knew the risks when I took command of this operation. Shinji risks his life for everyone every time he gets in Unit-01 and every time he fights as Static. I have to do this!'_ Misato thought furiously as she quickly climbed back up the side, making her way to the access hatch. _'If I don't do this, thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of people could die! That's all that matters!'_

Finally reaching her destination, Misato twisted the emergency handle and pulled it out, opening the hatch. Feeling a blast of radiated air even through the protective suit, Misato looked down into the blood-red shaft. "Talk about hot!" Misato grimaced in realization. "I better hurry…while I still have time!"

Once inside, Misato hurried to the internal computer terminal and after a quick glance at the reactor cooling rods, quickly entered the password.

HOPE

"Error?" She screamed after inputting the password. She tried it again, only to have similar results. Then heaving a deep breath, she looked at the cooling rods. "Well this isn't going to work...those things are probably about half a ton each…but if that's the only way to keep this thing from melting down, but I have to try." She then began to try to push the rods back into position. As she grunted and strained, the radiation levels spiked, causing an odd thing to happen. For a moment her eyes suddenly began to take a rather green hue, but the computer suddenly accepted the password and everything shut down, stunning Misato and leaving her feeling drained. As she breathed heavily her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Misato!" shouted Shinji.

"I'm here…" she said slumping down, suddenly exhausted.

"You're alright! It's a miracle!" he cheered.

"Yeah…but someone planned it…." Misato whispered. "And somehow I get the feeling there's more to this then just derailing the Jet Alone project…"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ritsuko was reporting to Gendo.<p>

"Everything seems to have gone according to plan," she informed the Commander. "Asides from Captain Katsuragi's heroics everything went fine."

"Good." Gendo mused. "You may leave now Doctor."

"Yes Sir." She then left his office and then went to Fuyutsuki.

"So the mission was a success?" the Sub Commander asked.

She nodded. "Yes Sir, according to her medical readouts she did absorb enough of the gamma rays to produce the mutation. It should only be a matter of time before we have confirmation."

"Good." He responded. "Where is the Captain now?"

"She resting in NERV Medical with Shinji alongside her." She told him. "She should be awake within the hour and able to go home."

* * *

><p>Misato woke to a start as a gentle breeze caressed her skin. All she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling. "What the…? Where am I?"<p>

"NERV Medical Misato." Ritsuko smiled while standing next to her was Shinji who had a smile of warm admiration in his face. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order Captain Katsuragi. You did it."

"I stopped the Jet Alone?" she asked not remembering the whole ordeal.

"You sure did Misato!" Shinji enthused, coming up beside her and giving her a smile that threatened to split his face in half. "You got all the control rods back in place!"

"I…I did?" Misato murmured disbelievingly, massaging her temple. "But…I don't…remember any of that…"

"I'm not surprised. Frankly, I'm amazed that you're still alive, considering how badly fractured your helmet was," Ritsuko noted. As this memory came to Misato as well, the doctor smiled broadly. "Don't worry, Captain, we've already done a complete checkup on you. There was no sign of radiation, either in the suit or in your body." She lied.

At these so called reassurances, Misato sighed in relief. "So I really did it?" she murmured. "So what about Jet Alone? What happened to it?"

"Well after this fiasco, the Jet Alone project lost all of its funding and support." Ritsuko explained. "The robot itself has already been decommissioned and has been scheduled to be dismantled."

"I see." Misato frowned thoughtfully. _'I should be happy but…' _With that, the Operations Director of NERV knew the Jet Alone had been sabotaged, but she had a feeling that she would never be able to prove it. Whoever was behind this had planned things too well; by now, all traces of the sabotage had probably been erased from Jet Alone's computer. Making things worse was the fact that she could only think of one group that would have reason to discredit the Jet Alone project. Only one group that would benefit.

"You're amazing, Misato!" Shinji spoke up, distracting Misato from her thoughts. "You're a real hero!"

As Shinji's smile pierced her bleak mood, Misato found herself smiling as well. "I guess I am." she finally admitted before grabbing Shinji in a bear hug before remember his wounds. "Sorry I forgot…so what say we go out and have a hero's feast eh, Shinji-kun?" As Shinji laughed somewhat, the purple haired woman eyed Ritsuko. "That is, if I'm free to go."

"I don't see why not. Aside from your indulgences in beer and not enough vegetables, the MAGI say you're perfectly fine," Ritsuko smiled.

"Well, then that's settled!" Misato declared, leaping up from the bed with a spring in her step. "Come on, Shinji-kun! Let's blow this place! As far as I'm concerned, we already spend too much time here!"

As the two of them left Ritsuko thought to herself. _'There's no turning back now, Misato has acquired the mutation.'_ She soon went back to her work and if anything, things were going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><span>Berlin, Germany:<span>

A few days have passed and all the repairs to EVA Unit-02 have been completed. It was now time for Unit-02 and Asuka to be transported to Tokyo-3.

Kaji walked down the hall to Asuka's cell where she was waiting and he was meant by three heavily armed guards. They opened the door and Kaji stepped inside to notice another guard equipping Asuka with specialized fireproof restraint shackles.

"Are you ready Asuka?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She nodded. "Now let's blow this joint before I light it up myself."

"Making empty threats with those restraints on doesn't scare me." Kaji stated.

She walked past him and out of the cell to the guards. "Whatever, just wait until we get to Tokyo-3!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there's the end of chapter 5 with Asuka's arrival coming next and all the fire powered destruction that comes with it!<strong>

**Gunman: Hope I didn't disappoint ya and to answer your question yes there are going to be a lot more X-Men characters. Also your comment on Wasp not being an X-Men is dually noted but for some reason when I started this thing Wasp felt like the right choice for Maya. And technically speaking Wasp is a mutate so that's good enough for me to use her and I kinda needed someone to represent the Avengers. Hope that clears it up.**

**-eastWOLF**


	6. At Stranger Tides pt 1

Chapter 6: At Stranger Tides pt. 1: Meet Asuka

Berlin, Germany:

Today was the day when Asuka was finally being released from NERV custody. Right now she was being accompanied by her guardian Ryoji Kaji and four guards to the awaiting transport vehicle outside the GeoFront.

"Oh Gott, natural sunlight." She shielded her eyes. "Kaji what the Hell?"

'_What does she expect me to do?' _He sighed knowing his whole trip was going to be like this. "Here put these on." He handed her a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks." They continued walking until they reached the transport and once Asuka was put in the back they were off. She looked out the window and smirked. "Finally, I'm out of that Hellhole." She then turned to her guardian. "So are you gonna unlock these damn shackles now or what?"

"You wish." Kaji shook his head. "You have to wear those until we reach Tokyo-3."

"Why?" she shrieked, hurting Kaji's ears in the process.

"Because they don't trust you." He told her in a no nonsense tone.

She leaned back causing her shackles to clank. "Gott dammit."

Tokyo-3:

It was an average day at Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High where class 2-A was drifting in and out from their sensei's usual Second Impact lecture. When the bell rang they all rushed out the class for lunch. Shinji was with Toji and Kensuke when a lot of other students kept rushing up to him asking about how he and Misato stopped the Jet Alone robot.

"I wonder how long this is going to last?" Shinji asked getting a little tired of being hounded by his fellow classmates.

"Probably until something else exciting happens." Kensuke said.

"Yeah," Toji agreed. "But you do have to admit it was pretty cool the way you and Misato-sama stopped that robot!"

"I just held it off," Shinji said truthfully. "Misato was the one who went inside and deactivated it."

Toji shrugged. "Either way you guys saved a lot of people."

As they continued walking they were stopped by the class representative Hikari Horaki. "Can I talk to you for a moment Suzuhara?"

Toji looked at his friends before responding. "Sure class rep, I guess I'll see you guys later then." As he walked off he didn't notice Shinji slipped something into his pocket.

Shinji and Kensuke went up to the roof to secretly spy on their friend.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Shinji asked. "I don't feel right about doing this."

"Do you want to keep getting stabbed by Toji?" Kensuke motion towards Shinji's wounds. "We have to do this so we can find out who he's working for."

Shinji sighed. "You're right." He put up his hand and static energy appeared to let them hear from the tracker they slipped Toji.

Down below, Toji followed Hikari outside into the school yard and went behind a couple of trees.

"So is there a reason we're out here?" Toji asked not liking this.

"Yes there is." She stated. "Tell me, do you remember what happened a few nights ago?"

Toji raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at class rep?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about what happen with Static." She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So you don't remember stabbing Static twice in the back and leaving him for dead?"

Toji growled. "How do you know about that?"

Hikari stood her ground. "I was there!"

"What? How could you have been there?"

Hikari brought up her right arm and soon orange feathers appeared. "Does this answer your question?"

"Talon? But how? Why?"

As the feathers went away she began to explain. "Ebon found out about my powers and threatened my family if I didn't join him." She looked at Toji and noticed him clench his fist. "What's wrong?"

"Ebon did the same to me, he threatened to kill my little sister first and then the rest of my family."

"So we both have no choice but to work for him." She told him.

"Yeah and he wants us to do his dirty work." Toji added. "He almost had me kill Static."

"We can't let him get away with this."

"You're right but what are we to do? Ebon could probably kill us in an instant."

"We need to try and contact Static." Hikari thought.

Toji shook his head. "Static won't trust us after what we did. Hell he might do what Ebon said and gave up crime fighting."

"I hope not," she sighed. "Because to take down Ebon we need all the help we could get."

"Right now we have no choice, we have to play it cool and keep on following Ebon's orders." Toji said.

She slightly nodded in agreement. "Okay Suzuhara-kun."

They soon walked off as the lunch period was almost over.

Back on the rooftop Shinji and Kensuke heard everything.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji was shocked at this new revelation that not only was Toji was threatened but so was Hikari by Ebon. "I have to help them somehow without getting caught."

Kensuke looked at his friend. "You leave that to me. I have a few new devices that can help you take care of Ebon, just meet me afterschool."

"Okay." Shinji said as the bell rang for them to return to class.

After all of the students returned to their classes Ebon appeared out of the shadows. "So Shiv and Talon plan on betraying me? Well we'll see about that."

Back in Berlin, Asuka and Kaji arrived at the docks where the North Pacific fleet known as the "Over the Rainbow" was ready to escort them to Tokyo-3.

"Damn, I'm surprised this piece of crap can float!" Asuka griped looking at the large ship.

"It's one of those boats that survived the Second Impact." Kaji told her.

"I don't care if it survived a nuclear explosion!" she argued. "I shouldn't be forced to get on that thing."

Kaji tried tuning out the girl when he sensed something and looked around.

"What's wrong Kaji?" Asuka asked.

He sniffed the air. "There's mutants nearby."

"What?" she said lowly to make sure she didn't alert the guards. "How many?"

"There's three," he said. "They must be crew members of the ship. Don't worry though, they seem pretty low level."

She loosened up. "So do you know what type of powers they have?"

He sniffed the air again. "Two of them have water type powers and the other has wind type."

She smirked. "Nothing I can't handle."

"What did I tell you about underestimating someone?" He looked at her. "Besides, mutants with low levels don't attack unless they are attacked first. So don't do anything stupid or I'll throw you off the ship myself."

"You're so mean to me." She mock pouted.

Soon one of the guards approached them and escorted them onto the boat. There they met the stuck up sea Captain and were then taken to their separate sleeping quarters. After forcing Asuka into her room and sedating her after attacking one of the guards, Kaji was able to settle in and get some much need sleep.

Tokyo-3:

As Toji and Hikari were walking down the street a shadow appeared under both of them. They knew it was Ebon but what they didn't expect was to be transported to a rundown detention center. They were put inside a cell and Ebon soon appeared.

"What the Hell?" Toji demanded.

"What's the matter Shiv? Don't like being betrayed?" he said in a cold voice.

Hikari's eyes widen afraid to what was going to happen next.

"We weren't going to betray ya, we were…" Toji couldn't finish his sentence as Ebon teleported inside the cell and attacked him.

Hikari transformed attempting to attack but Ebon formed a shadow around her and started chocking her.

"Hikari!" Toji shouted but was slammed hard against the wall.

Ebon pulled out a gun and pointed it at the jock. "You got five seconds before I blow your brains out, so you better talk fast!"

"We were planning on tricking Static so we could capture him." He said quickly hoping Ebon would believe him.

The shadow man took a moment to process this information before letting Hikari go. "Is this true Talon?"

As she rubbed her neck she managed to answer him. "Y-yes it's true."

Ebon put the gun away. "Alright, I'll take your word for it this time, but if you ever pull something like this again without telling me you can say goodbye to your families." He then smiled and patted Toji on the back. "See Shiv you should always include me or else I'm forced to be rough. Now come on we got work to do."

Toji went to help Hikari before Ebon transported them to the hideout.

Static flew through the air looking for Toji and Hikari. Hopefully this time they wouldn't get the jump on him thanks to the tracker they placed on Toji earlier.

"Any sign of them Kensuke?" Static asked through his new shock box.

Kensuke was staring at his computer screen look for his friend but had no luck. "Nope, I can't even trace that they're in the city."

"Well last time I remember Ebon teleported them away so we probably wouldn't know where they are." Static told him.

"Actually, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kensuke started to type furiously. "They just appeared two blocks north."

Static flew in the direction he was given. "Thanks Kensuke."

Down below, Ebon transported Shiv and Talon into a nearby ally. "Alright you two, this is your last chance, screw this up and say bye-bye to your families!" They both nodded and then noticed Static was approaching. "Heh, looks like the hero showed up. Why don't you greet him?"

Talon flew up into the sky and in front of Static. He stopped in his tracks before looking into her eyes. _'Remember this is Horaki-san.' _

"So you came back?" she asked trying to sound threatening.

Before Static could reply Shiv threw an exploding dagger at him but dodged it. "That's not going to work on me twice." His hands started to glow and he threw an energy attack at Shiv.

"Dammit not again!" Shiv yelled while being stuck to the wall by electrical energy.

"Shiv!" Talon yelled while letting out a sonic scream.

Static wasn't quick enough to dodge and fell to the ground. _'Déjà vu,' _He thought while quickly getting to his feet. "I'm not letting you get the jump on me this time!" he started to look in all directions. "Show yourself Ebon!"

Static rose on his disk but forgot about Talon as she swooped in on him. "You don't get to make demands."

As he fell back to Earth again, Shiv finally got unstuck from the wall and materialized a bo staff to strike Static. The hero was knocked into the wall where Ebon appeared, grabbed him from the shadows and put him in a chokehold. "I warned you hero, I told you to stay outta my way!" Static was struggling in his grasp and Ebon applied more pressure. "Shiv, now's your chance! Slice n' dice this fool."

Shiv materialized twin katanas but slowly made his way closer to his leader.

"What are you waiting for?" Ebon demanded.

Shiv hesitated as Ebon continued to yell but then felt a bone chilling pain in his arms. He looked up to notice his arms were frozen solid.

"What the Hell?" both him and Ebon yelled out in unison. Soon Ebon was also frozen to the wall and let go of Static. "What's going on?"

Static was trying to catch his breath and noticed two of his foes trapped in ice. _'Iceman?'_ he thought but then looked to the sky to see Permafrost approach them. _'Great, just great!'_

Talon noticed Permafrost and attempted to attack her but she was beaten to the punch. Permafrost froze her mouth so she wouldn't use her sonic scream and then froze her wings causing her to fall to the ground. Static threw his disk out just in time to catch the mutant and drop her safely on the ground.

"Permafrost," Static shouted getting the girl's attention. "Why are you doing this?"

She came down to the ally to be face to face with Static. "I have my orders to bring you in and I will do as such." She looked around at the other mutants struggling to escape the ice. "No one will stop me, not even other mutants bent on your destruction." Her hands glowed a bright artic blue and she sent off icicles at the hero.

Static ran to grab his disk, flew up to the sky and threw a few energy bolts at the girl as they both flew away. Down below Shiv finally managed to free his arms of the ice, then Talon and Ebon.

"Dammit!" Ebon cursed. "He got away!" he started to lash out.

Shiv and Talon looked at each other and then to their leader. Shiv soon spoke up. "We'll get him next time Ebon."

The shadow man grabbed the teen by his collar. "There won't be a next time!" he slammed him into the wall. "You two failed me for the last time!"

"Ebon it wasn't our fault!" Talon shouted out trying to save Toji. "Whoever that girl was she was trying to capture Static. We need more recruits to handle this; we can't do this on our own!"

Both males looked at her, but for different reasons. _'What is she doing? We can't bring anyone else into this!'_ Toji thought.

Ebon looked the girl. "You know I keep underestimating you Talon." He put the boy down and walked over to her. "You have the right idea, but where are we gonna get recruits? Static keeps putting most of them away."

Talon sighed deeply before answering her leader's question. "I know where we can get recruits."

Shiv's eyes shot wide open knowing where she was going with this. Ebon didn't notice this and prompted the girl to continue. "Where?"

"W-we can get a few mutants from school." She told him. "Static wouldn't know about them."

"Okay, I'll give you three days." Ebon smirked as he formed a shadow portal. "If I don't see anything when I return I'll kill you both and there will definitely be no second chances!"

Once the portal closed, Talon detransformed and started to breakout in tears. Toji rushed over to. "Toji, what have I done? I've just risked even more people's lives just to save ours."

"Hikari it's going to be okay, we can get through this somehow." Toji said. "I'll think of something." _'But what?'_ "Right now we have to just sleep on it. Come on, I'll take you home." He then extended his hand out to the girl.

Hikari wiped away some of her tears and took his hand to get up. "Sure Toji-kun, we'll think of something."

Back in the air Permafrost continued to chase after Static. "This is getting nowhere." She started to throw more icicles at him until one hit his disk. He landed on a nearby rooftop and stopped to confront her.

"You're clearly not going to stop chasing me are you?" he asked while keeping his guard up.

"That is correct. I have been ordered to bring you in by my Commander."

"I think we covered this already." Static said remembering the first time they encountered each other. "But what I don't get is why you have to do this? As far as I know your Commander hates mutants, but yet you're working for him."

"That is none of your concern." Her hands started glowing again. "Right now the only thing that matters is that I capture you."

Static looked at Permafrost and thought back to what Rei had told him weeks ago. _"Do you not have faith in your father's work?"_ He saw that Permafrost was thinking hard to herself and saw his opportunity. "You now I'd love to stay and chat, but I have things to do." He charged his hands and slammed them on the rooftop causing dust to appear everywhere. He used this as a distraction and flew away quickly.

As he flew home Static was lost in thought. _'I can't keep doing this, tonight definitely didn't go as planned. It's hard enough battling Toji and Hikari, but trying to avoid Ayanami it's just crazy!'_ Static soon reached his bedroom window and went inside. After getting changed he fell on his bed and went into a deep slumber.

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean on the super carrier Over the Rainbow Kaji laid sleeping in his cabin. As the sunlight hit his face he slightly moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Kaji soon sat up to find Asuka resting on the foot of his bed. _'She must've sneaked in here last night.'_ He then shook her until she woke up.

"Asuka how'd you get in here?" Kaji asked as he got out of his bed.

"It wasn't easy after you sedated me." She yawned. "But after some of it wore off I snuck past the guard."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what about my room?"

"Melted the lock." She smirked. "Though I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in. What's the matter Kaji, getting old?"

"Nope, just thought for once I'd get some much needed rest." He then looked out of his window to see the ocean. "Anyway tomorrow's going to be a hectic day; we're gonna meet Misato and the Third Child."

"Right," she got up and went over to her guardian. "And then I can get these stupid shackles off. Seriously, these things are annoying and restrict my movement." She rested her head on Kaji's right bicep. "_All_ of my movements."

He shook he head at the girl's antics. "You should go back to your room Asuka, the guards are probably wondering where you are."

"Why should I go back to my room? It's so lonely there by myself." She rubbed herself against him.

"Go to your room Asuka." He said not being fazed by her actions. "I have things I need to take care of."

"Fine," She sighed realizing her efforts were futile. "But I'll be back later." She left his room only to be met by two Section 2 guards. "Aw come on! Can't I get five minutes of peace without you dummkopfs being around?"

'_My thoughts exactly.'_ Kaji noted as he watched the guards take Asuka to her room. Soon he closed his door and pulled out his laptop.

[Mr. Black has signed on]

Red: Finally, I was about to turn in for the night.

Mr. Black: Sorry Asuka was at it again.

Red: Even after all that's happen she still throws herself at you?

Mr. Black: Weird ain't it? So anyway, back to the matter at hand; did Doc Manning approve on moving forward?

Red: Yeah he said something about observing it with caution. We don't know what it does yet.

Mr. Black: So the best way to find out is by letting me do it? Nice to know you care.

Red: You're the only one with connections to NERV dumbass! Sides I'd do it myself by my good looks would warrant too much attention.

Mr. Black: Whatever! Just tell the Doc I'll report back tomorrow.

Red: Right

[Red has signed off]

[Mr. Black has signed off]

Kaji closed his laptop and then pulled out a metal suitcase from under his bed. _'Here goes nothing.' _He flipped the tabs on the suitcase to open it and smoke seeped from it. After all the smoke disappeared Kaji saw a small embryotic like creature inside. "What the Hell? This tiny thing is…Adam?" he sniffed it before chuckling. "I've eaten bigger things for breakfast." Then without thinking he picked it up with his bare hand. Once it came in contact with his flesh he felt like every part of his body was on fire! Like acid was poured on his brain and he'd just grabbed a lightning rod that was just struck! Kaji wanted to let out a scream in agony but didn't want to alert anyone. He soon passed out from the seer amount of raw energy he'd just come in contact with.

Within a few minutes Kaji was able to wake up. "What…what the Hell was that?" he looked around to notice the embryo on the floor before rubbing the side of his head only to feel fur. He looked at his hands to realize they were replaced with razor sharp claws. _'No way.'_ He thought to himself as he got up to walk over to his mirror. When he looked at his reflection he didn't see his human form but his mutant one instead. Kaji was a seven foot tall anthropomorphic werewolf that had grey fur all over his body, was even more muscular and had sharp claws and teeth. _'This can't be happening, it's daytime!'_ he grabbed his clock and looked at the time. _'Its 7 AM, I shouldn't be able to transform.' _And he was right, Kaji was a mutant but when he was younger he was experimented on countless times and had his powers tampered with. Because of this his powers were limited to the night.

'_How's this happening?'_ he looked back at the embryo again. _'Unless…Adam did this, it must've supercharged my powers somehow.'_ He grabbed a pair of tweezers to pick up the embryo and put it back in its casing. _'Why would Gendo want this?'_ he thought to himself as he closed the suitcase and put it under his bed.

Kaji looked at himself one more time before detransforming back to his human state. _'I want to test out my new powers but I can't risk getting caught._ _When we get to Tokyo-3 I'll try it out but right now I got to write this in my report for the others.' _He then realized that when he transformed he shredded his clothes. _'Right after I change.'_

Back in Tokyo-3 the morning started like any other, Shinji made breakfast for himself, Pen Pen and Misato. He quietly ate his breakfast until he was greeted by Misato's hangover groans followed by her usual escapades of drinking more beer.

"Good morning Misato."

"Morning Shinji-kun, did you sleep okay?" Misato asked. "I know you had a late night."

"Uh yeah I slept fine." Shinji responded still not use to Misato knowing he's Static.

"Well that's good." She smiled at him. "Oh, before I forget tomorrow we're going out to sea to meet the Second Child."

"Okay, though I was wondering who the pilot was." He started counting on his fingers. "Ayanami's the First Child and I'm the Third Child."

"That's right and Asuka Langley Soryu of German is the Second." She told him. "You can also bring your two friends Aida and Suzuhara to meet her."

"Okay, I'll tell them when I see them." Shinji soon got up to start the dishes before heading off to school.

For most of the morning Toji and Hikari were lost in thought. They couldn't stop thinking about what Ebon was going to do to them if they didn't get anyone to join them.

'_I should've never said anything!'_ Hikari mentally screamed not at all listening to their sensei. _'I don't even know about most of the other students, where are we going to get someone to willingly join us?'_ she looked at Toji across the room and saw him staring out the window.

'_What am I going to do?'_ the jock thought. _'I can't take on Ebon and I don't want to risk Hikari's life.' _He then looked over to Shinji and thought about what his friend told him. _'Maybe that girl Shin-man told me about has powers. If she's a pilot then she must be a good guy and can help us!'_ he smiled to himself taking some of the stress off and decided to take a nap while their sensei continued to ramble on.

On the other side of the room Shinji was aware that Toji and Hikari were acting strange all morning. He decided to ask Kensuke if he knew why.

:

Do you know what's going on?

:

Not a clue man.

:

Something must have happen when I left them, but what?

:

We shouldn't worry too much about it; we don't want to expose ourselves and besides shouldn't we be thinking about meeting the new pilot?

:

What's all this _we_ stuff? I'm the one doing all the work.

:

Well it's nice to be kept in the loop.

:

Sure Kensuke, sure.

As the rest of the day went on nothing eventful happened. The boys headed home and agreed to meet at Shinji's house in the morning.

The Next Day:

Over the Pacific Ocean Misato, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke were riding in a MIG-SS D transport helicopter.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be in one of these!" Kensuke said cheerfully as he waved his camera to film many different angles. "Thanks for bringing us along Shinji!"

"It was actually Misato's idea." Shinji told his friends.

Misato turned to face the boys. "I'd thought it be nice to get you three out of the city."

"Thanks Misato-sama." Toji grinned. "Hey I brought this hat just for today do you like it?"

She just winked at him while their helicopter continued to the middle of the ocean.

Meanwhile on the Over the Rainbow, Asuka and Kaji were up on the deck both leaning over the guardrail.

"I hate the ocean." Asuka whined.

Kaji flicked his cigarette over the railing and looked at his young ward. "We're almost to Tokyo-3," He looked up at the sky as he heard the sounds of helicopter propellers and engines. "And it looks like Misato's almost here."

"Really?" she slightly smiled remembering her old guardian but it soon faulted when Kaji started to sniff the air. "What's wrong?"

"It seems Misato has brought a few people with her, one must be the Third Child."

Asuka features harden. "The Third Child, huh? So tell me, does he have any powers?"

Kaji looked behind them to make sure none of the guards were close. "The file says no, but we both know that if hidden well enough NERV would be none the wiser. But just in case I'll try and sense him out." After a few minutes of sensing the air around him he nodded in confirmation. "The boy has powers."

"What kind?" she asked.

"I can't pinpoint which powers are his, there are two others on that helicopter with them as well." He looked at the girl. "I can sense electromagnetism, light energy and a heavy trace of gamma radiation."

"Gamma radiation?" Asuka raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"Yes and they all seem very powerful." He replied.

"But not as powerful as me right?"

Kaji looked back at sea not answering the girl.

"Well are they as powerful as me or not?" she asked getting annoyed.

"No." he lied. _'Well at least one of them isn't.'_ He looked at her and smiled. "You know they'll be here soon, why don't you go and say hello? I have a few things I need to take care first."

"Sure." Asuka started to walk away and Kaji went in the other direction.

Soon the U.N helicopter touched down aboard the Over the Rainbow. Kensuke was the first to get off the helicopter and started ogling everything around him. Toji was next only to have his baseball cap fly off his head and went chasing after it. Lastly Shinji and Misato got off and were indifferent ignoring the other two's antics.

As Toji continued to chase after his cap, it was stopped when Asuka stomped on it. The jock paused when he saw the girl and how she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Hello Misato, how have you been?" Asuka asked.

"It's been a long time, Asuka." Misato commented while looking at the girl in the yellow sundress and trying not to draw attention to her restraint shackles. "You've grown a bit, I see."

"And not just my height, my figure's filled out as well!" Asuka promptly boasted.

Misato nodded before looking at Shinji. "This is the pilot of EVA Unit-02, the Second Child Asuka Langley Soryu."

Shinji looked at her and thought _'Why is she in restraints? Does she have powers?'_

Before he could think of something else a stray gust of wind blew up Asuka's sundress and showed everyone her panties.

When she realized this, she did the first thing that came to mind and slapped the three boys in their faces!

Shinji and Kensuke stood there star struck as Toji was the first one to react. "What the Hell was that for!"

"That's the viewing fee. Quite the bargain don't you think?" she smirked.

Toji growled at the girl but realized he couldn't use his powers and thought of something else. "It's a bit overpriced, but here's your change!" the jock then dropped his pants and boxers revealing himself to the girl!

She was furious and wanted to burn him but noticed the guards in the distance watching her. Instead she slapped him again and then walked past him. "So, which one is the Third Child?" she looked over at Toji. "It's not him is it?"

Misato looked over to Shinji. "It's him. Asuka meet Shinji Ikari."

The red head looked him up and down. "Not much to look at." She then flicked him on the forehead with a fiery spark but not causing any real damage.

Misato groaned knowing this was going to be a long trip.

While the antics of the children were happening above, below Kaji was inside his cabin and on his laptop.

[Mr. Black has signed on]

Somebody look alive.

[Ms. Orange has signed on]

Mr. Black: Liz? Where's Red?

Ms. Orange: He had a late night and besides I'm more trusted with info like this than he is.

Mr. Black: No Abe is trusted with info like this.

Ms. Orange: Shut up, Abe's working on something important with Krauss and Manning.

Mr. Black: Fine, I'm sending you the info right now, just give your authorization code.

AUTHORIZATIO N CODE: ***********

ACCESS GRANTED

Ms. Orange: Is this true about your findings? It really amplified your powers?

Mr. Black: If I didn't experience it myself I wouldn't believe it.

Ms. Orange: Why would Ikari want this? From our Intel it says he wants to destroy mutant kind. Does the embryo have any long term effects on you?

Mr. Black: Other than my powers it's like I can sense something very dangerous.

Ms. Orange: Another mutant?

Mr. Black: No, whatever it is it's not of this world.

Ms. Orange: Can you pinpoint where it is?

Mr. Black: No I can't track it at the moment but when I do I'll keep you posted.

Ms. Orange: Okay.

[Ms. Orange has signed off]

[Mr. Black has signed off]

When Kaji got up to leave he looked over at the suitcase that held Adam one more time. _'Whatever you're planning Ikari, we'll stop you.'_

Back on the bridge, Misato and the Admiral were arguing over the signing of Unit-02 until Kaji walked in.

"Well, this is a wonderful meeting isn't it?" the unshaven man asked causing Asuka to practically squeal in delight. Though he had a worried look on his face for a second. _'What the Hell? The gamma scent is so strong and it's coming from Misato?'_

Letting out a heavy groan, Misato looked about and saw Kaji entering the room. She grimaced and quickly shoved Shinji and his friends off the bridge and into the stairwell. "Right, well we'll just be going now." She bowed to the Admiral before they left.

Soon Asuka and Kaji caught up with the others and they all piled into an elevator only meant for three.

"Kaji why are you here?" Misato questioned while being squished against Shinji, Kensuke and the wall.

"Accompany her." Kaji smirked keeping up his façade while be equally squished against Asuka and the wall. Though he still had other things on his mind. _'It's definitely Misato, there's no doubt about it! But how did this happen? She never had any powers before!' _

"I've should've known this would've happened." She groaned before feeling something touch her leg, as did Asuka and they both yelled "Sexual harassment!"

Kaji and Toji yelled "It was the nerd!" in their defense.

Kensuke could only bang his head against the elevator door. _'I'm not a nerd!'_

After that escapade they all went to the mess hall where even though Kaji was still thinking about Misato's new condition he couldn't help but play footsies with her.

"So Shinji," Kaji commented, basically ignoring Misato's attempts to ignore him. "It's nice to finally meet the famous Third Child."

"Oh, I'm not that great..." Shinji replied while scratching the back of his head.

"No need to be modest. You've been doing very well from what I hear." Kaji returned, pointedly ignoring the angry look Asuka shot him. "One thing I'd like to ask you, though."

"What?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Is Misato still wild in bed?" As everyone but Shinji freaked at this, Asuka made warding gestures while Misato sprang up, her eyes taking on a green tint.

"What are you implying?" she growled angrily, but soon let it die out as Shinji chuckled once, obviously not getting what Kaji just asked him.

The unshaven man noticed Misato's change in eye color twice and decided against pissing her off any more. Soon Kaji felt a pain in the back of his head like he could feel something really dangerous nearby and excused himself from the group. As he left Asuka followed him to the upper levels of the ship.

"Kaji what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing Asuka really." He told her while looking over at the ocean. He looked back her and asked her a question to get her off topic. "But since you're here what do you think about the Third Child?"

She shrugged. "He's nothing more than a boring little boy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well did you know that 'boring little boy' is a level 4 mutant?"

"So what? I'm a level 4 and I've probably had my powers longer than he has so I should be stronger than he is." She boasted.

"Not necessarily, I could sense that he had a lot of raw power and if it were controlled he could become a level 5 easily."

Asuka gritted her teeth. "Mein Gott, I-I can't be surpassed by someone like him!" she clenched her fist as her whole body was slowly starting to ignite into flames.

"Asuka you have to calm down!" Kaji shouted.

The red head either wasn't listening or didn't care but was soon stopped by her restraint shackles. They shocked her into submission as the flames around her body soon died out and she fell to the ground. She breathed heavily as she tried to get up. "Verdammen!"

Kaji came over to her side and helped her up. "What the Hell? I told you to calm down or else this would happen!"

Soon two Section 2 guards came running over to the scene with their guns drawn. "What happened?" one of them asked.

Asuka looked from Kaji to the guards and then pulled away from her guardian. "Don't worry about it nothing happen!" she started to walk away.

The guards looked at Kaji for an explanation. He sighed. "She just needs to let off some steam, she'll be fine." He soon heard his charge yelling and cursing up a storm from down the corridor. "On second thought follow her, but don't engage unless attacked first understand?"

"Understood Sir." Both guards said before following the young pilot.

Meanwhile from afar none of them knew they were being watched. From the shadows a woman with long orange hair and blue skin appeared. She witnessed Asuka's little temper tantrum and smiled evilly. "Things just got very interesting." She looked over at Kaji's sulking form and noticed he was about to look in her direction. She quickly shape shifted into a rat and scatted away.

Kaji looked behind himself and noticed the rat going the opposite way he shrugged and went back to his cabin.

After Asuka let her temper die down she was just wondering around the ship. _'That kid, boy…that baka can't be stronger than me! I've trained with some of the best and have gone up against countless enemies. What's he done? Beat Angels by accident.'_ She clenched her fist in determination. "I'll prove I'm the strongest there is to everyone!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked a mysterious voice from behind the girl.

Asuka quickly turned around to see the blue skinned woman from before. "What the Hell?" she then formed a fireball in the palm of her hand.

The blue skinned woman shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well you're not!" Asuka sneered.

The blue woman laughed. "On the contrary I think I am." Soon the woman's body was morphing into that of Asuka's until she looked exactly like the girl.

Asuka was star struck when she saw an exact replica of herself.

The fake Asuka could only laugh at the real one's reactions. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen as ghost, or better yet…" she started to morph again until she took on a familiar guise to the girl. "How about you own guardian!" She had turned into Kaji in his mutant form of a seven foot tall gray anthropomorphic werewolf. She soon lunged at the teen taking advantage of her confusion.

While they were tumbling down the large corridor, Asuka quickly regained control and blasted the fake werewolf off herself. "I don't know who you are or why you're attacking me, but nobody impersonates me or the Wolf-Man and gets away with it!"

"Relax kid I only needed to get your attention." The shape shifter told her. "I'm not the enemy I'm only here to help."

"Like Hell you are!" Asuka sneered. "Nobody attacks an EVA pilot."

"You're right, why should I waste my time on somebody like you?" the shape shifter told her. "A mutant who fights for the humans that fear her, it's pathetic!"

"What did you say!" Asuka growled.

"You heard me kid, you're a mutant that fights for the humans, the same ones that locked you away no doubt." The shifter motioned towards Asuka's restraint shackles. "You say you want to be the strongest and recognized for it but don't you realize that once the Angel war is over they're just going to lock you back up again. The humans will forever be afraid you, afraid of us, afraid of all mutant kind." The shifter turned back into her original form and realized Asuka was hanging on to every word. "If you join my master's brotherhood we could give you all the power you ever wanted and you'll be unstoppable." The blue skinned woman smiled at Asuka. "So what do you say, will you join us?"

Asuka looked long and hard at the woman and thought about what she said. _'She's right about everything.'_ She thought to herself._ 'They're just going to lock me up after this is all over and I refuse to go back to that! If I were unstoppable I could upstage the Third Child any day.'_ Asuka smiled at the woman before extending her hand. "You got yourself a deal."

The blue women took the girl's hand and shook it. "Good, I knew you'd pick the right choice and here's a little welcome present." She threw a key to Asuka who stared at it dumbfounded.

"H-how did you get this key?"

"Before I confronted you I knocked out the guards and stole the key. When I want someone to join me I mean business. "

Asuka then used the key to remove her shackles and rubbed her wrist. "Thanks it feels good to finally get those things off." Asuka ignited her hands in eagerness.

The woman looked at the girl. "Slow down kid, before you go off using your powers there's a few things you need to do for me in return."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well even though I could trust you, you need to prove your loyalness to my master. When you arrive in Japan there's a gang called the Meta-Breed and I want you to infiltrate it. The leader's name is Ebon and our sources say that he is going to betray the brotherhood. What I need you to do is, gain Ebon's trust and then when he's at his weakest I want you to kill him and cease control over his gang and then the greater Tokyo area."

Asuka nodded her head in understanding realizing this was her first step to becoming unstoppable. "Okay I can do that but there's just I few things I need to know first.

"Like what?"

"Why did you decide to come after me?"

"I didn't, I was here for some other kid that's been working for Ebon. But after meeting you you seem like the better candidate for this. You're an unknown variable in a plan already set in motion if you catch my drift."

"I get it," Asuka nodded. "But I do have one more question."

"What?"

"Your name?"

"My name is Mystique and for now that's all you need to know." Soon the woman named Mystique shifted into a raven and flew away from the fleet of ships.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in over a month but I've have some personal things to deal with and I've been working on some other stories like my DragonBall Z/EVA crossover. But other than that I'll be updating this story regularly from now on. BTW there's a poll on my page asking about what Image Comics characters you might want to see in this fic. **

**Also I don't know if this is the right way to do it but I want to administer a writing challenge!**

**The Evangelion 80s/90s Cartoon Crossover Challenge!**

**Just like the name says the challenge is to cross Evangelion with one of these 80s or 90s cartoons:**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Thundercats, Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers, DuckTales, Tiny Toon Adventures, DarkWing Duck, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Freakazoid, Samurai Pizza Cats, TaleSpin, S.W.A.T Kats: The Radical Squadron, Gargoyles, Mummies Alive or Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series **

**You could put the EVA characters in the roles from a specific series or have the two worlds collide. Really there is no limit to what you could do! Just name the story EVA CCC: Insert show here.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and chapter 7 should be up sometime next week. Don't forget to review!**

**-eastWOLF **


	7. At Stranger Tides pt 2

Chapter 7: At Stranger Tides pt. 2: Angel Attack

After Asuka's impromptu meeting with Mystique she went back to meet the rest of the group. She could hear them talking from escalator and decided to gain their attention. A small fireball formed in her hand and she threw it towards Shinji. As it barely missed the boy's feet everybody looked in shock.

"What the Hell?" Toji questioned.

Misato could only groan. "Asuka what was that for?"

The girl ignored Misato's question and was only focused on Shinji. "Come with me Third Child."

Shinji looked at the others before complying. "Um okay."

As the two pilots walked away Kensuke spoke up. "You think it was the best idea to let him go with that girl?"

"Yeah," Toji butted in. "She's as scary as the devil."

Though the boys were right that Asuka could be a quite literal hot head Misato knew Shinji could hold his own against the girl. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."_ 'Well at least I hope so.'_ She thought to herself. _'I know Asuka fights dirty.'_

* * *

><p>When the two pilots were far away enough from the others Shinji decided to ask Asuka a question. "So why did you take me out here?" he looked around to see a large tarp covering something.<p>

Asuka bent down to open the tarp and smirked deviously. She said nothing as her body heat started to rise and then set a part of the deck ablaze. Shinji almost didn't have enough time to defend himself and formed a shield out of electric energy.

"W-why you'd do that?" the boy asked as he let down his shield.

"Simple," she stated as her arms were engulfed in flames. "I needed to figure out which powers were yours."

"What? Why?"

She started throwing fireballs at the boy. "So I could figure out how to beat you."

Shinji didn't want to use his powers to fight the girl but soon realized he had no choice. "Fine you want a fight you got one!" he formed one large ball of electric energy and then threw it at the redhead. She quickly dodged the attack and rushed to punch him hard in the gut. As the air was knocked right out of him Shinji fell to the ground.

Asuka looked at the downed Third Child and snorted. "Heh, I don't care what Kaji says you're not that tough." She kicked him in his side and was about to do so repeatedly when she heard a loud explosion. "What the Hell?" she rushed over to the guardrail to see one of the fleet's ships explode and then another one. "Are we being attacked?"

She was startled when she heard a second voice. "I-it has to b-be an Angel." She turned around to see Shinji slowly getting up.

"How the Hell would you know?"

The said Angel jumped in the air before pouncing on top of another ship and sinking it. Shinji looked at the girl as he got up. "Does that answer your question?"

She growled at him. "I knocked you out once, I can do it again."

"That's not important, right now we need to find Misato and-"

"And what, wait for her command?" Asuka interrupted him. "Come with me Third, I'm gonna show you how to really defeat an Angel."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while the pilots were getting suited up the remaining ships were firing their missiles at the Angel.<p>

Kaji, who was down on one of the lower levels of the ship could sense the Angel. _'What the Hell? I've never had a feeling like this before, could this have happen because of Adam?'_ he looked over to the ocean to see that the fleet's missiles were failing to hit the Angel. "None the less, the A.T. Field can't be penetrated with _that_ kinda firepower." With that said the unshaven man continued to head back to his cabin to inform his contact of this event.

Back on the other side of the ship, Asuka was dragging Shinji someplace for her to change into her plug suit.

'_I don't understand, she attacks me and now wants me to go into her EVA. What's wrong with her?'_ Shinji thought as they went into a stairwell leading to the basement.

"Just wait here Third." Asuka demanded as she went down the stairs to start changing.

This left Shinji alone with his thoughts. _'So what do I know already?'_ he asked himself. _'Asuka has fire powers and like all fires her weakness is water, just like mine; great, just great.'_ After a few minutes Shinji decided to check on the other pilot only to receive a shriek from the girl.

Asuka hadn't finished putting on her plug suit and yelled at the boy. "Stupid pervert!" this caused the boy to go back up to the deck and Asuka to finish putting on her suit in peace. "Alright Asuka, show time!"

She went upstairs and threw her spare plug suit at Shinji. "Put this on."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She groaned. "This shouldn't be new to you! We're gonna go beat the Angel with my EVA Unit-02, so get moving!"

As the Naval fleet continued in vain to stop the Angel, Shinji met Asuka by her EVA. "Wait, did you get permission from Misato?"

Asuka smirked. "I'll get permission after I beat the damned thing, now come on." Soon the entry plug opened and both teens got inside. "Now I'll show you how a real pilot gets the job done."

* * *

><p>Even further below, Kaji was in his cabin on his laptop.<p>

[Mr. Black has signed on]

EMERGENCY ALERT CODE AN-6S2

[Red has signed on]

Red: WHAT!

[Mr. Blue has signed on]

Mr. Blue: How long has this been going on?

[Ms. Orange has signed on]

Ms. Orange: Is this what you were talking about before?

Mr. Black: Yes, now where's Manning? We can't move forward without him.

Mr. Blue: He'll be here shortly, but in the meantime tell us about your findings.

Red: Where's that damn bastard! We can't just sit here while I'm sure there are children out there fighting the Angel! Isn't that right furball!

Mr. Black: What the Hell do you want me to about it! The children are the only ones who can defeat them, conventional weapons don't work!

[Director has signed on]

Director: Break it up boys.

Red: It's about damned time! Where were you?

Director: That's none of your business.

Mr. Black: Can we get on with this? There is an Angel attack happening right now.

Director: Watch it, Mr. NERV agent you know we got rules and procedures here and you will follow them. Is that understood?

Mr. Black: Yes Sir.

Director: Good, now from your reports it says that the embryo amplified your powers and you were able to sense the Angel, correct?

Mr. Black: Yes, and right now Unit-02 is about to be deployed to engage the Angel.

Director: Good, in the meantime you still have the package, right?

Mr. Black: Yes, what do you want me to do with it Sir?

Director: Nothing, you will hand it over to Ikari as planned.

Red: Why the fuck would he do that? That thing should be destroyed!

Mr. Blue: Sir, are you sure about this?

Ms. Orange: Yeah I'm with the guys on this one; we can't just give him the embryo.

Director: Quiet all of you! We are going to give Ikari the embryo so we don't raise suspicion; also we need Wolf-Man to get close enough to him so we'll know what he's planning. Do I make myself clear?"

Mr. Black: Yes Sir.

Mr. Blue: Yes Sir.

Ms. Orange: Yes Sir.

Red: Fuck off Manning.

[Red has signed off]

Ms. Orange: I'll go talk to him.

[Ms. Orange has signed off]

Director: He does this every time. Anyway, Abe come back with me to the lab we still have work to do.

Mr. Blue: Yes Sir.

[Director has signed off]

Mr. Blue: Sorry about this Wolf-Man

Mr. Black: It's alright Abe; I've seen Manning do worst.

Mr. Blue: You're right but now I have to deal with him.

[Mr. Blue has signed off]

[Mr. Black has signed off]

'_Damn we're just giving Ikari the ticket to world annihilation!' _Kaji thought as he looked out his window to see the Sixth Angel dodging the fleet's missiles. _'Though Manning is right that I can't raise suspicion I need to figure out a way to stop Ikari, one way or another.'_

* * *

><p>Back inside the EVA, Shinji noticed something of importance. "Hey the EVA still has on the B-Type armor; if we fall in the sea we're done for!"<p>

Asuka snorted. "Quit your babying, Third!"

"But Asuka, don't you realize that's a bad thing for two reasons? Not only will the EVA not work but if water gets into the EVA it'll short out our powers!" he reminded her.

She glared at him. "My EVA, my rules! Now we're doing this my way and you're gonna watch the master at work!" the girl looked at her power supply and realized they need to get to the external power in less than a minute. Asuka controlled her EVA to jump from one ship to another until she reached the carrier with the external power and plugged it in.

Shinji who felt a little dizzy from the whole ordeal noticed that Unit-02 didn't have a weapon. "How are we gonna stop the Angel?"

"_I'm_ going to use the progressive knife, that should be good enough to kill this thing." With these words the progressive knife came out of Unit-02's shoulder hatch and went into a fighting stance getting ready for the charging Angel.

The Angel was coming at top speed and pounced out of the water and on top of Unit-02. The Eva struggled with the Angel because it had dropped the progressive knife and only had grappling as a defense. The Sixth destroyer of mankind and the biomechanical beast went at it until it stepped on a lowering platform of the ship and then tumbled into the water. As the EVA slowly dove down to the bottom of the sea, the Angel came after it and grabbed it in its mouth. This continued until the EVA ran out of power cable and the Angel let go from the shock.

"Damn!" Asuka cursed from inside the EVA as she tried to make it work. "How come nothing is working?"

Shinji sighed knowing that the girl didn't listen to him before. "The EVA has on B-Type armor so it won't work underwater."

Asuka franticly looked around for something, anything that would get her out of this situation. "What are you going to do about it Third?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah you, you're the '_great Third Child'_ remember?" Asuka yelled. "Now do something!"

While the two continued to argue, the Angel charged at them again and caught the EVA in its mouth.

"We got to free ourselves." Shinji told her while taking the controls from the girl.

Asuka looked at Shinji before hitting him upside the head. "Hey Third I didn't give you permission to touch my controls!"

Soon Misato interrupted the senseless beating as her voice came on the intercom. "Asuka, Shinji listen to me, we need you to open the Angel's mouth so we can send in the last two battleships and then self-destruct them. It'll defeat the Angel and send the EVA back to the horizon, do you understand?"

"Yes." the both said in unison.

Shinji grabbed the controls again causing Asuka to yell. "What did I tell you about the controls?"

"But we've got to open the mouth or we'll be killed!"

Asuka knew Shinji was right. "Fine," she leaned over the boy to help grab the controls. "Just don't get any ideas! Now concentrate."

The two pilots only had a matter of seconds to get the Angel's mouth open and were giving everything they could. "Open, open, open, open!' At the last second both their sync ratios went up as the EVA managed to get the Angel's mouth open. The ships dived right into the Angel and self-destructed, killing the Angel instantly. The shockwave from the duo blast sent the EVA sky high and then landing on ship's deck as its internal battery died.

"Alright, they did it!" Toji cheered excitingly.

"And I got the whole thing on tape." Kensuke boasted while watching the replay of the battle.

'_I didn't think they had it in them.'_ Misato thought to herself. _'It was a close few seconds but-'_ her thoughts were interrupted when Kaji walked on the bridge.

"I guess congratulations are in order Katsuragi, with your plan the kids were able to defeat the Angel."

Misato glared at Kaji. "Where the Hell were you this whole time?"

"I had to take care of something for the Commander." Kaji half lied. "Though I would've preferred being up here, but business is business."

Misato couldn't agree more that in their line of work business had to come first. "Whatever, the important thing is that they won."

* * *

><p>In a few hours after Asuka and Shinji were retrieved from the EVA the remaining naval fleet finally docked in Neo-Yokosuka with Ritsuko there to meet them.<p>

"I can see everything went well." Said the scientist sarcastically as her two best friends walked over to her. "Hello Kaji, it's been quite a while hasn't it?"

As the trio got in the U.N. jeep Kaji smiled. "Yeah it has been; hey why don't I take you ladies out so we can talk and catch up?"

Misato and Ritsuko looked at each other and smiled. "Sure."

"Good, how's tomorrow night sound?" he asked.

"Alright," Misato answered for both of them. "But right now as much I hate to say it, we have to get back to NERV." As their jeep drove away the kids were still on the boat.

"Misato you think it's smart to leave the kids?" Ritsuko asked looking back.

The Captain looked at her friend. "Don't worry Rits, Section 2 is going to drop them off."

"Some guardian you are Katsuragi." Kaji added.

"Shut up Kaji, what about Asuka, why aren't you with her?" Misato asked.

Kaji thought about this for a second. "Okay you got me there."

* * *

><p>Back on the boat Asuka was putting on her yellow sundress when she heard two voices nearby.<p>

"Thanks for waiting for me Toji." Shinji said as he walked with his friend.

"No problem Shin-Man, it's the least I could do after you just saved us." Toji said. "Besides, Kensuke really wanted to get more video of the EVA."

As the two boys turned the corner Asuka stepped in front of them. "Hey Monkey Boy I need you for a minute." Though Shinji was confused at this statement, Toji glared angrily at the red head. Asuka smirked. "Good at least you know I'm talking to you."

"The Hell you want?" Toji asked angrily.

"Just come with me because I have something important to tell you." Asuka looked at Shinji. "Don't worry Third, I'm not going to hurt your friend."

Toji saw the concerned look on Shinji's face. "Dude don't worry, I can handle this."

'_That's what I'm afraid of.'_ Shinji thought but then nodded in understanding and walked away.

When he was out of sight, Toji looked back to the girl. "Okay know that Shinji is-" he was interrupted by Asuka.

"Look, I know you work for Ebon and I want in."

"How did you-?"

"Word gets around pretty fast."

Thought this is what Toji wanted he couldn't help but ask why. "You do know he's a gang leader right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then why?"

"Well let's just say I have some business with him. Now are you going to take me to him or not?"

He was at a loss for words and only nodded. "Okay, but he usual comes to me when he wants something."

"Fine, I can wait."

"But how am I going to contact you?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll come to you." As Asuka said this she walked away and left the jock.

'_Talk about bittersweet ending.' _Toji thought. _'The chick's off her nut but maybe, just maybe she'll help us take down Ebon.'_

* * *

><p>Back at NERV later that night, Kaji was in Commander Ikari's office. "That was a pretty adventurous trip and to think it was all caused by this." He motioned to the suitcase that carried the Adam embryo.<p>

"Yes," Gendo opened the suitcase. "Adam, the First Angel, the first human."

"I see, will that be all Sir?" Kaji asked.

"You may go." Gendo watched as Kaji left and then hid Adam in a secret hiding place for the time being. Soon he heard a knock on his door. "Enter."

It was a Section 2 guard. "Sir," he saluted. "The Second Child is here as you requested."

"Excellent, bring her in." Gendo watched as Asuka was escorted in by the agent that then left. "So you're the Second Child, Ms. Soryu yes?"

"Yes Sir." Asuka responded.

"I have read your file Soryu and know of the deal you've made with your former Commander." Gendo said.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"I will allow the notion to stay intact, but for a price." Gendo leaned closer and formed his hand pyramid. "As you may already know there is a mutant vigilant named Static that resides here in Tokyo-3." Gendo pulled out Shinji's file and gave it to the girl. "The Third Child is Static."

'_That wuss is Static? No way.'_ She thought.

"In return for your freedom I want you to keep the Third in check, by any means necessary." He raised an eyebrow. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes Sir." This was another opportunity that Asuka accepted. Now it was her job to attack the Third whenever she saw fit. _'Heh, things just got more interesting around here.'_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Earth's atmosphere was a metallic asteroid that was the hideout to the notorious super villain Magneto called Asteroid M. Magneto was in his throne room when a raven flew though one of the windows and then shifted into Mystique.<p>

Mystique bowed. "Master, the matter has been taken care of."

Magneto looked at the blue women. "Oh, how so?"

"I have placed a mole in Ebon's ranks that will strike when he's at his weakest." Mystique told him. "The mole will take over in Ebon's place and then Japan will be ours." When she saw that Magneto didn't look too convinced she added "Oh and I forgot to mention that our mole is one of the pilots of the Evangelion robots."

Now this got his attention. "Really? Well this is good news, good work Mystique."

She nodded. "I aim to please master."

"Exactly, now in two weeks you will check on your mole's progress."

"Yes master."

* * *

><p>The next day at Tokyo-3 Junior High Shinji and Kensuke were talking with each other and Toji was with Hikari.<p>

"I'm telling you, the girl I met said she'd help us stop Ebon." Toji told the class rep. "She's one of the pilots like Shinji and her name's Asuka."

Before Hikari could say something to the jock the teacher walked to the girl. "Ms. Horaki could you come with me please?"

She nodded. "Yes Sensei."

They walked outside the classroom where they were met by a girl with long red hair and strange bright red hairclips.

"Ms. Horaki meet our newest student."

The girl smiled. "Hello my name's Asuka Langley Soryu." She then bowed.

"My name is Hikari Horaki and I'm the class representative." She bowed. _'Is this the girl Toji-Kun was talking about?' _"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Their Sensei walked back inside to start the class and introduced Asuka.

The three boys did a double take when they saw the girl again.

'_This just got a lot easier…wait a minute, she in the class as me, crap!'_ Toji thought to himself.

'_I wonder where this is going to go.'_ Kensuke thought.

'_I hope she's not going to cause trouble, or else Static's gonna get involved.'_ Shinji thought.

The Sensei looked around the room. "You can take the empty seat behind Mr. Ikari."

Asuka did what she was told and smirked at the boy. She opened her laptop and typed out at message.

ALSgermanydotgmaildotjpdotcom:

I'll be watching you Third and the second you screw up you're mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but chapter 6 ran pretty long so I separated them. Chapter 8 will be much longer with action packed fight scenes, shocking discoveries and the revealing of more characters! That should be out by the next week and a half.<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**-eastWOLF**


	8. Make A Name For Yourself pt 1

Chapter 8: Make A Name For Yourself! Pt. 1: Soundwave 

As the day went on at the Junior High school, Asuka bided her time until she was able to meet Ebon and become a part of the Meta-Breed. When lunch time came, Toji and Hikari went over to the female pilot.

"Hey Asuka." Toji said.

Asuka looked up from her lunch and stared at the jock. "What is it?"

"I got someone here to meet ya." Toji pointed to Hikari.

"Toji we already meet, remember?" Hikari reminded him.

He looked at the pig-tailed girl. "Oh yeah. Well anyway you need to come with us Asuka 'cause we got something to show ya."

She shrugged and followed the duo. "Fine, but I want Hikari to lead the way, seeing how you might get lost somehow."

"Hey!" Toji growled as he rolled up his sleeves. "I outta-"

He was stopped when he heard Hikari's giggling. "Relax Toji." They all started walking until they were in a secluded area.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Why are we back here?"

"I don't mean to be noisy but Toji told me you have powers just like us." Hikari spoke up.

"Like us?" Asuka questioned.

Hikari brought up her right arm and soon orange feathers appeared while Toji formed a light energy sai. "Now do you see?"

'_Interesting.' _Asuka smiled. "Yeah I do," She extended her arms and let them catch on fire. "And I'm guessing you want my help, right?"

"Yes we do." Hikari nodded turning her arm back to normal. "We need you to help us take down Ebon."

"Why exactly?" she asked.

"He threatened our families if we didn't work for him and help him kill Static." Toji told her.

"Static?" Asuka sounded shocked.

"Yeah Static goes around town fighting crime, he's one of the good guys." Toji continued. "You've never heard of him?

'_They don't know the Third's Static? Well then this can work to my advantage.'_ The red head thought evilly as a plan formulated in her head. "Heard of him? I know Static and he's no hero." She lied. "Back in Germany Static was a criminal! He's robbed banks, hurt the innocent and has attacked countless real heroes!"

Toji glared at the girl. "How can you say that? It's all in the newspaper that he's saved people."

Asuka shook her head. "That's what he wants you to think, when he first appeared in Germany we thought he was a good guy but then he turned on us and tried to seize control."

"Really?" Hikari asked in shock.

"Yep, I've fought him before while trying to stop him from robbing a bank and he knocked me out and left me to take the blame. The cops came, arrested me and had me detained for seven months." She looked over at the jock. "That's why I was in shackles when you first met me. You can't trust Static because at any given moment he'll snap and go back to his old ways."

Toji growled believing Asuka's story. "Aw man! To think we almost trusted that guy!"

"Yeah it's a good thing we heard this from you Asuka." Hikari spoke up.

The pilot smiled. "Well we needed to form a bond of trust and I just thought I'd tell you about that double crossing Static. I'll help you guys take down Ebon if you help me take down Static when the time is right."

"Deal." They both said seeing this as a fair trade.

'_Good,'_ Asuka thought. _'I got them eating out of the palm of my hands, too bad though because me and Hikari will become great friends and it's going to suck when I betray her. But then again, business is business.'_ Asuka came back to focus when she realized Toji was saying something to her.

"We're all going to meet back here after school to meet Ebon." He told them.

They nodded in response as the bell rang signaling lunch was over. As they all went back inside Asuka looked up to see Shinji sitting on top of the school roof. _'Heh, I got you now Third!'_ As they all returned to class one thing stuck out to the girl. _'Hey, where's the First Child, shouldn't she be here too?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at NERV, Ritsuko was in Terminal Dogma doing Gendo's dirty work. She looked up from her work station and stared at a naked Rei floating in a chamber of LCL. It was time for Rei's "checkup" to make sure she was up to par or else she would be replaced by one of her clones. Soon she heard the sounds of the larger steel door opening alerting her that Gendo had arrived.<p>

He looked at the unconscious girl and then at the scientist. "How is the progress coming Doctor?"

"Slowly Sir." Ritsuko responded. "The First Child's powers cannot advance higher than her current level."

"Damn," Gendo growled. "We need them to improve to match that and then surpass Static's own powers."

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "If I may ask Sir, why? We have the Second Child and she possesses level 4 powers just like Static." _'Not that it matters, Shinji can hold his own against her.'_

"We may have the Second Child, but she is unpredictable and needs someone to monitor her. The First Child can follow orders and is controlled easily; if stronger she will be able to handle both the Second and Third Child." Gendo said. He turned to leave seeing no need to stay. "If things don't go as planned by the time I return from my trip we'll go to a new one."

"Yes Sir." She watched as Gendo left. _'When will he learn he just can't out right control mutants? The only reason why he has Rei is because she was a clone created to be his pawn.'_ Ritsuko sighed and got back to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the globe in America it was nightfall as the stars shined brightly over the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in Westchester County, Neo-New York. The institute to the outside world it was just a privet school but in truth it was a secret school for mutants to accept their gifts and learn to control their powers. Because it was a school for mutants there were mutant teachers such as Doctor Hank McCoy a.k.a the X-Men Beast. Beast was in the lab of the X-Mansion putting the finishing touches on his latest project. It was a serum called the Mutant Growth Hormone that would enhance powers by double for a period of time. Beast was putting it away so he could test it tomorrow for Professor Xavier when he heard a loud crash. The blue furred feline looking mutant put away the serum and started searching for the source of the noise. Little did he know that what caused the noise was watching him intensely while hanging from the ceiling. The intruder swiftly jumped down and pounced on top of Beast covering his mouth so he wouldn't make noise. The intruder put him in a hold so they were able to put a neural control device on his forehead. It flashed red for three seconds before sending a shockwave throughout Beast's body and rendered him unconscious. As he fell to the ground the intruder walked over to the cabinet where the serum was and took it before escaping out a nearby window. The intruder left the school unnoticed by anyone and after running on foot for a mile got on an unlicensed motorcycle and rode off.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Trenton-2, Old Jersey:<span>

The Squeaky Clean Up Waste Management Facility to the outside world was just that, a waste management facility but on the inside it actually was the headquarters for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense or the B.P.R.D. for short. The members of this secret organization are tasked with protecting the world from the occult, paranormal, supernatural and all things that go bump in the night. But right now a few key members were dealing with their own personal issues.

"Red, Red!" yelled Liz Sherman as she ran down the hall after the B.P.R.D's best agent HellBoy. "Where are you going?"

HellBoy didn't even turn around as Liz called his name. "Out."

"What do you mean out?" she asked while following HellBoy into his room and greeted by his many cats.

He pulled out a cigar, lit and took a long drag before packing up a suitcase. "Simple as that, I'm going out Liz."

"Where?" she raised an eyebrow when she saw him pull out a wore out sword. "And what are you doing with the Sword of Storms?"

"Kaji asked me to hold it for him seeing as how he couldn't take it with him." He smirked. "But don't worry I'm about to give back."

Liz shook her head. "Geez Red, are you seriously letting what Manning said earlier get to you?"

He continued to pack even though it was mostly ammunition for his gun. "I'm not; I'm just going to prove him wrong."

She rolled his eye know where he was going with this. "By going to Japan, disobeying orders and destroying whatever gets in your way and with Kaji's help no doubt."

He smirked. "Care to join me?"

"Not even." She shook her head. "Unlike you I'll still have Manning to deal with when this is all over." She paused for a moment realizing something. "But how are you going to get to Japan anyway without being noticed?"

"Damn," Red finished packing and thought for a moment. "Any suggestions?"

"This is your decision so you'll have to figure that out on your own." She told him.

"You're no fun." Sighed the red demon as he got up to put on his trench coat and got ready to leave.

"You're leaving already?" she looked on as he grabbed his suitcase and slung the sword over his back.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And could you do me a favor and feed the cats for me?" he said but wanted to say something else to the pyrokinetic.

"Sure," she sighed. "But do me a favor in return and come back alive okay?"

"Alright." He smiled as he went over to the women and hugged her. As he left he said one more thing to her. "By the way tell Myers I'm barrowing his ride for a while."

Within a few minutes HellBoy was able to sneak out of HQ without any trouble like he's done before and rode off on Agent Myers' motorcycle.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo-3:<span>

As school finally finished for the day Asuka went with Toji and Hikari to meet Ebon.

'_I'll deal with you later Third.' _She thought as she was him and Kensuke walk the opposite way. She then returned her focus to the others. "So how long before Ebon shows up?"

Toji shrugged though still not liking the fact that the villain can come at any time. "When he gets here is when he gets here."

They all heard a maniacal laugh causing them to tense up. "And looks like I came just in time." A large darkish purple shadow formed under the teens and transported them to his hideout. Ebon then showed himself and looked Asuka up and down. "Not too bad Shiv, looks like you kept your promise after all."

"Told you we'd find somebody." He replied.

Ebon walked over to the girl. "So what can you do hot stuff?"

Asuka smirked. "I'm glad you asked." She then ignited her hands and threw a couple of fireballs at a few empty crates. "And not only can I do that but I'm a skilled fighter and I can easily beat Static."

Ebon raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "With my help Tokyo-3 will be yours in no time."

"I like those odds." Ebon smirked. "So what should we call you anyway?"

"Just call me HotStreak." Asuka told him.

"Alright HotStreak, your first mission will be tonight to help Talon and Shiv capture Static." Ebon pointed to Hikari and Toji respectively. "I want you all to bring him back here so I can finish him off myself." He laughed evilly.

Toji and Hikari glared hatefully at their master as Asuka could care less. _'Laugh all you want Ebon because I'll be the one to take out the Third.'_

He looked at the teens. "Well get to it! Night's coming fast and that's when Static shows up."

They all nodded and left to fulfill their master's request no matter how much they hated it.

* * *

><p>The night was young and all was well, there hasn't been an Angel attack since Asuka arrived and Gendo was leaving in the morning for an extended business trip. Misato and Ritsuko were able to get off of work early and go with Kaji to their favorite barclub the Pulse. The music was pumping, the dance floor was packed and the lights were flashing brightly. The trio was sitting in a booth with an assortment of booze and glasses littering the table. Misato of course did most of the drinking and was a bit tipsy.

"I told you that you were going to regret this Kaji." Ritsuko smirked motioning towards Misato.

"You're right." The unshaven man shook his head. "She can out drink the best of 'em."

"And then some." Misato laughed. "But seriously thanks for this Kaji."

He smiled. "No problem, anything for my two best ladies."

"Sure." Ritsuko said while taking a sip from her glass.

Misato got up from the booth and looked at her two friends. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kaji said as he watched the purple haired women walk away.

"Still in love I see." Ritsuko spoke up.

Kaji raised an eyebrow. "Did you use your telepathy or was that just luck?"

"The look on your face was all I needed." She said. "But I did read your mind to know that there was anterior motive for why you invited us out. Now you could tell me now or I can go further and look for myself."

He laughed. "You haven't changed Rits-Chan, always wanting to get straight to the point." Kaji then got serious. "But then again telepaths like you and Fuyutsuki are always like that."

"Exactly," She said seeing where he was going with this. "But I do have a few new moves that I've acquired."

"And you know what else I've learned from just being at NERV for the past few days?"

"What's that?"

"You all need to learn how to mask your scents because when I first walked into HQ I was able to sniff out a few interesting people. There's you telepaths, cryokinesis, insectoids, one guy who could shot lasers from his eyes and here's the one you'll find most interesting a gamma irradiated being."

Ritsuko sighed. "So you know then?"

"I could smell it a mile away." His face hardens. "Now what happen to her?"

"I know you've heard of the failed Jet Alone project and how Misato stopped it, right?" he shook his head and she continued. "Well her helmet cracked and she absorbed the radiation from it. If anything has happen to her it's been dormant for now."

"Have you told her about this?" he asked.

"No," She shook her head.

"Why n-" he stopped when something caught his attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hear something." He told her while focusing on the source. After a while he looked at his friend and lowly said "There's Bang Babies nearby. Get Misato and leave, I'll handle this." He got up from the booth and grabbed his bag before looking at Ritsuko one more time. "By the way, we'll finish this talk some other time." He then ran off to the men's bathroom while Ritsuko went the other way to the women's. Kaji went inside and checked all the stalls before pulling out his superhero costume._ 'Well now's as good as any time.'_

* * *

><p>Back outside the club there were two kids that were walking up to the line that was forming to get in.<p>

A girl who was being dragged along by a teenaged boy groaned in dismay. "Batou I'm not going to do this!"

The boy stopped and looked at her. "First off, the name's not Batou anymore its Boom and yours is Mirage."

The girl known as Mirage sighed. "Whatever, Boom."

"And second, you think this is fun for me either?" Boom sneered. "We're doing this for Grandma remember? You do wanna help her right?" the girl nodded. "Good, now come one we got work to do." Boom took Mirage's hand and they pushed their way to the front for the line to several people's dismay.

At the front they were met by a huge security guard who looked down on them. "Hey little man if you're not 21 you can't join the fun."

Boom looked at the bouncer and put Mirage in front of him. "Well I'm sure you can make an exception in our case."

The bouncer growled before shoving the teen. "Maybe you didn't hear me, beat it kid!"

Boom stood his ground as he opened his jacket to reveal that he had a stereo speaker in his chest. "Maybe you didn't hear me." He revved back before letting a sonic boom come out of his chest. It sent the bouncer flying backwards and caused all the people nearby to cover their ears in horror. Boom laughed while he and Mirage walked inside the crowded nightclub.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Static was a few blocks away out on patrol.<p>

"So you think Asuka really joined the Meta-Breed?" Kensuke asked through his shock box.

Static shredded across the rooftops on his disk as he stayed alert just in case the Meta-Breed decided to attack. "Think? Why else would she have gone with Toji and Hikari she went to go meet Ebon. I just know it."

"Who am I kidding? You're right." Kensuke agreed.

As Static continued he noticed the horrified people and the unconscious bouncer below. "Hey there's something going on at thee Pulse."

"The Pulse?" Kensuke questioned. "Isn't that where you said Misato was going?"

"Yeah it is." he said as he went down to check out the chaos. "I'll check back later."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Pulse Boom walked to the middle of the dance floor and scratched the top of his head. "Man it's too noisy in here, I can hardly hear myself think." He used his sonic boom to destroy all the speakers, the security cameras and the DJ booth in the club. This got everybody's attention as he smirked. "Alright, everybody hit the floor!" The patrons looked at him questioningly causing him to groan in anger. "No bodies listening to me!" he snapped his fingers. "Mirage so 'em I mean business."<p>

Mirage stepped forward and conjured up three tigers to the dance floor. People started to scream and run while other did what they were told and went to the floor. Boom went over to the helpless victims and started taking their valuables, money and wallets.

Inside the bathroom Ritsuko and Misato heard the noise.

"What the?" Misato rushed out not thinking with Ritsuko following her and were both face to face with one of the tigers.

Before it could swing at them the tiger was attacked by something else. A werewolf tried to tackle it but soon realized the tiger wasn't real and slammed into the ground. The tiger soon faded away.

"It's a fake?" questioned the grey werewolf in dark green armless armor with a wolf's head silhouetted on the chest plate who also had fingerless gauntlets and metal kneepads. He was none other than the Astounding Wolf-Man or Kaji in his mutant form. Wolf-Man looked at the females to make sure they were okay.

"It's a mirage fur-for-brains!" Misato scowled looking at the superhero. "Go after the Bang Baby!"

He got up and saw the boy with the speaker in his chest. "Right!" he snarled as he charged towards Boom. While the teen was turned around Wolf-Man tackled him to the ground. "What's the matter with you kid?"

Boom struggled to get the larger mutant of him and used his sonic blast. Wolf-Man was sent flying across the club but quickly got back up. "So much for the direct approach." He got on all fours and started charging towards the teen when a blast of electric energy hit him. "What the Hell?" he looked up to another young teen in a blue trench coat. He smelled this scent before and remembered that Shinji had the same one. _'You've got to be kidding me, that's Shinji?'_

Static got off his disk and got into a fighting stance. "Why are you attacking these people?"

"You think…wait I'm not attacking these people!" Wolf-Man explained.

The electric hero looked around the club and raised an eyebrow. "You could've fooled me-"

He was interrupted by Misato screaming at him. "Static, Wolf-Man's on your side!"

"Wait…then who's the-" Static was then attacked by Boom. The sonic blast affected Wolf-Man more because of his sensitive hearing causing him to growl out in pain.

Boom grabbed Static from behind. "I've heard all about you, you're that hero Static that no one's beat yet, well I'm a be the first."

"How are you going to do that when you're stuck to a wall?" Static conjured up enough energy to blast Boom off him and onto the wall just like he said. With the actual enemy trapped, Static went over to Wolf-Man and help him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." The towering werewolf rubbed his head. "Glad to see we're on the same page now." _'As Static Shinji is more confident than what he appears to be.' _Kaji thought as he looked over the teen.

"Sorry about that." Static told him but then realized that their enemy wasn't totally subdued.

"Hey I'm still here!" Boom struggled to get unstuck from the wall he was on. "Mirage a little help!"

The little girl from before came from out of the shadows and surprised both heroes. She created a ball of energy and threw it in the air blinding everybody. With Static and Wolf-Man distracted Boom was able to get free and run out of the club with Mirage and their precious loot.

After a while the light settled and they realized that the kids were gone. "We had them and in an instant their gone." Static said.

Wolf-Man shook his head. "They didn't get far, we can still catch them." He looked over to Misato and Ritsuko who were still okay. "That is if it's alright with your guardian."

Static blanched realizing that his secret identity was probably blown and he stated to lose his cool. "I-I um…I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Sure, I'll just tell her then. Why don't you start after those kids?" Static nodded and left the club. Wolf-Man went over to his two female friends. "I'll have him back by 11 if things don't get to hectic."

Both Misato and Ritsuko gave him angry glares and yelled the exact same thing. "Quit joking around and stop those Bang Babies!"

"Right!" Wolf-Man got on all fours and ran with the speed of his namesake to catch up with Static.

Back at the Pulse Misato looked at the damage done to the club and sighed. "What a night, man I need another drink."

Ritsuko groaned at her friend's comment. "Come on Misato we need to get out of here. We don't want to be here when the cops come."

"You're right, come on I'll drive." Misato suggested waving her car keys.

Ritsuko snatched the keys from her friend. "I'm driving!"

The Captain stuck out her lounge. "You're no fun."

* * *

><p>A few blocks away Static was searching for Boom and Mirage from the sky but had something else on his mind. <em>'How does Wolf-Man know about Misato being my guardian? Does that mean he knows my identity?'<em> After a while Static realized he couldn't find the two without Wolf-Man but before he could do anything he saw a fireball coming right at him. "What the?" he looked around for the source and spotted Talon, Shiv, and HotStreak on a rooftop.

"I see you've met our newest member of the Meta-Breed." Shiv said getting up. "Her name's HotStreak for obvious reasons."

HotStreak glared at Shiv. "I can handle this on my own monkey boy." She ignited her hands before jumping off the roof and tackling Static off his disk. She was rapidly punching him with her fiery fist before stopping to laugh. "I told you I'd be watchin' Third. But I have to admit your reputation precedes you."

"I-I don't want to fight you." Static protested as he struggled to get her off him not wanting to hurt her.

"You hurt me? Yeah right." She told him. "But I can't really hurt you either at the moment. I have orders to take you in unharmed." She smiled. "Though I really want you to fight back and give me a reason to burn you to a crisp."

"You're sick!" Static cried out.

"Is that a backbone?" she said sarcastically. "Well it doesn't matter." HotStreak raised her fist about to knock Static out when she heard a howl from the end of the ally. She got off of Static and glared at him. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" he asked as he got up looking confused.

"You're hopeless." She sighed before getting in a fighting stance. "Where are you Wolf-Man?" she looked around the ally trying to find the hero but panicked when she was grabbed from behind.

"Honestly HotStreak," Wolf-Man sighed. "I thought we talked about this? If they catch you you'll be locked up by the MCU."

"They're not going to catch me as long as you don't say anything!" HotStreak growled out. _'I'm sorry Kaji but I have to do this.'_ Her body heat started to rise and then set on fire forcing Wolf-Man to let go. She blasted the distracted werewolf and then looked up to her cohorts on the rooftop. "We're getting outta here."

"Why?" questioned Shiv who was watching from afar. "We can take them."

"I said we're leaving!" HotStreak growled. "We can't take them on, at least not now."

Shiv wanted to protest and prove her wrong but Talon gave him a look. "We have to trust her on this."

"Fine," Shiv nodded but then glared hatefully at Static. "This is over you hear me!" he threw a dagger at the hero before making off with Talon and HotStreak.

Static was about to get back on his disk to chase after them but Wolf-Man stopped him. "We have bigger things to deal with right now."

"You're right," Static sighed realizing that he would have to deal with his frienemies later. "We have to find those two Bang Babies."

Wolf-Man smelt the night's air before grunting. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Static raised an eyebrow.

"Because we were…sidetracked I've lost the scent of the Bang Babies. Also the strong scent of ash is still in the air."

"I guess we have to be ready for the next time they make a move." Static realized.

"Right," Wolf-Man nodded. "But right now I guess I should take you back to your place; after all I did promise I'd have you back before eleven."

"Sure…" Static got on his disk and flew off to his shared apartment with Wolf-Man following on the rooftops.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city the two Bang Babies known as Boom and Mirage managed to get away from the raided club and back to their apartment.<p>

"Credit card, credit care, credit card." Boom said while throwing the plastic cards in a pile before finding cold hard cash. "Jackpot."

Mirage walked in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Taking inventory." He responded but frowned when the girl gave him a disheartened look. "What is your problem?"

"Why did this all have to happen?" she asked. "Because of these powers we've lost mom and dad."

Boom sighed. "I know but maybe these powers are a gift."

"A gift?" she shrieked. "You call this a gift?"

"Okay maybe not a gift." He realized and changed his wording. "It's more like an opportunity, one that could help us and our money problems and move Grandma outta this dump. It can be our way of thanking her for taking us in."

"I guess." She sighed.

Boom went over to his sister's side. "Come on, you do trust me right?"

She nodded in silence and Boom smiled as he knew that his sister would follow his every whim, if it was for a good cause.

* * *

><p>Back with Static and Wolf-Man they arrived at his shared apartment hoping Misato wouldn't be there. Before they entered though Static couldn't help but ask a question he had on his mind all night long. "Who are you?"<p>

"Why don't I answer that after we're inside?" Wolf-Man told the teen hero as he hung from the side of the apartment building.

"Right." Static said as he opened up his bedroom window and entered with the werewolf following.

Before either one of them could say another word the lights in the room flickered on. The males looked around until they saw Misato and Ritsuko standing in the doorway.

"You're late." Misato said.

Wolf-Man rubbed the back of his neck. "We ran into a familiar face and some of her friends."

"Asuka." Misato said knowing that girl was back to her old habits.

Static stood there confused as ever looking from his guardian and her friend to the mutant werewolf. "What's going on?"

Misato smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you…"

"Forgot to tell me what…?" Static asked dumbfounded as he watched the Wolf-Man detransform into the man he knew as Ryoji Kaji.

"That they're mutants." Misato finished.

"They?" Static questioned as he took off his mask realizing that the jig was up and looked at Ritsuko.

_**{That's right Shinji.}**_ Ritsuko mentally told him.

"You can read minds Akagi-san?" he asked awestruck.

"She's a telepath and he's a werewolf." Misato stated the obvious.

"But why are you telling me this?" Shinji asked.

"Because it's best to know who your allies are and who your enemies are now." Kaji answered.

"And you've only met a few of them." Misato said truthfully.

"But why all of this?" he questioned.

"It's no secret that your father hates mutants." Ritsuko stated. "And he will stop at nothing to eliminate all of us."

"If we have to we'll hit him first." Kaji said. "Because what your old man has planned isn't pretty."

They all nodded knowing what that meant but to different degrees, each knowing more or less than the last.

"When the time comes everything will be explained." The Captain said. "But right now it's pretty late and you do have school tomorrow." She looked at her two friends. "Just like we have work."

Kaji and Ritsuko got the hint and said their goodbyes before leaving. Soon both Misato and Shinji turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>Back with HotStreak, Talon and Shiv they all returned to Ebon with the sour smell of defeat.<p>

"Where's Static?" Ebon questioned.

"We didn't capture him." Shiv spoke up.

"Why the Hell not?" the shadow man demanded.

Talon and Shiv looked at HotStreak. "Another mutant known as the Wolf-Man appeared and aided Static. "I've have experience fighting the Wolf-Man so next time we'll be ready if they team-up."

Ebon stared at the teen for a while. "This is your first time HotStreak so I'll let it slide this time." He looked at the other two mutants. "As for you two, if it wasn't for her the both of you would be attending funerals right now. Next time I don't expect failure." He clutched his fist. "Understand?"

"Yes Ebon." all three of them said.

* * *

><p>The next morning was uneventful as kids headed off to school and hordes of people rushed off to work. The trains were crowded as ever as Lieutenants Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba got in one of the many cars. Their ride was pretty long seeing as how they had to take it to the last stop. As the train got less crowded and they managed to get seats the duo would usual talk but today was different. Shigeru had heard that the local radio station was giving away a $1,000 prize to their twenty seventh caller and he was determined to win. He had his little portable radio tuned to the station with one ear bud in and his phone ready to dial the number.<p>

"I can't believe you're doing this." Makoto said.

"Why not?" Shigeru asked. "Money's money and you know I love money. Now be quite so I can hear."

Makoto shook his head and just went back to reading his manga.

Shigeru kept listen for the better part of the train ride until he heard a loud boom on the other side of the radio. "What the Hell?

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked looking at his friend. "Your radio break?"

"No man, just listen to this." Shigeru pulled out the headphones and raised the volume so both of them could hear it.

"Listen up ya'll," said the DJ over the radio. "We got us a special…guest in the studio." He sounded distressed. "He calls himself Boom."

You could hear the mic being moved around and then heard a new voice. "And I just won 1,000 big ones!" Boom looked at the DJ. "Right?"

"Yeah buddy whatever you say." Soon the station when into static and cut off.

"We have to do something." Makoto stated while looking around the train noticing they were the only ones on it.

Shigeru nodded. "You're damn right we have to do something about it; he's stealing my prize money!"

Makoto could only sweat drop at this as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Maya it's me Makoto, you think you can cover for us? We have…business to take care of. Thanks you're a lifesaver!" he hung up the phone. "The next stop should put us close to the radio station."

"It's a good thing we came prepared." Shigeru said as they got ready to get off the train and suit up.

* * *

><p>Over by the radio station Kaji decided to walk to work as he heard the explosion and went to check it out as his mutant persona. Wolf-Man was soon scaling the side of the radio station until he reached the DJ booth and saw Boom stealing the cash prize. He smashed through the window growling at the Bang Baby.<p>

Boom glared at Wolf-Man. "Dammit not you again!"

"Why not? You've robbed a club and now you're stealing a cash prize." Wolf-Man stated.

"And just like before I'll get away." Boom said as he blasted an attack at Wolf-Man. He dodged it and was about to attack Boom but stopped when the teen grabbed the DJ. "Make another move and I'll blast this guy's head off!"

Wolf-Man couldn't risk the DJ's life and stood there trying to bide his time while the cops came. "Fine, if I let you take the cash will you let him go?"

"How 'bout this?" Boom slowly moved the guy towards the window. "I'll take the cash and to make sure you stay occupied you can play fetch." Boom pushed the guy out the window before running off.

"No!" Wolf-Man rushed to the window jumping out of it trying to catch the falling DJ. He tried to reach out for the guy but failed when suddenly a slide made out of ice formed catching the DJ. The werewolf was baffled but was knocked out of his stupor when he was hit by a concussive blast. He was flung into the side of the radio station as he spotted his attacker.

A man in navy blue leather with a strange visor kept his glaze on the werewolf. There was also another man wearing the same outfit but was covered from head to toe in ice. These two were Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba but now they were Cyclops and Iceman.

"Why the Hell does everyone kept on doing that?" Wolf-Man groaned getting out of the hole he formed. Before he could make another move he was blasted again. Clearly the direct approach wasn't going to work, but instead of dealing with these two he went after Boom instead.

"Iceman come on, he's getting away." Cyclops said already starting after the werewolf.

Boom was already down to the first floor thanks to the commotion outside. _'This might be easier than the last one.'_ He looked out a window to see arriving police and MCU teams. _'Then again maybe not.' _

"Stop!" Wolf-Man order chasing after the teen.

"You just don't give up!" Boom let out a sonic blast, but Wolf-Man dodged it and jumped in the air before hitting him with a roundhouse kick. Boom fell to the floor dropping the money.

"You don't learn kid." Wolf-Man picked up the money. "Now you're the MCU's problem." Before he could get in another word he was blasted from behind by Cyclops and then frozen to a wall by Iceman.

"You're right," Cyclops said taking the cash. "You are the MCU's problem."

Iceman went to help Boom thinking he's an innocent bystander. "You alright kid?"

"Yeah," Boom smirked before punching Iceman in the jaw and blasting Cyclops. "Thanks for taking care of the werewolf for me!" he blew a hole in the wall escaping.

"Idiots!" Wolf-Man broke free from the ice following after the Bang Baby but not getting far. The MCU had them surrounded with their guns trained on the mutants. Even outside Boom was held up by the polices, but not for long.

A loud sonic boom rang throughout the streets of Tokyo-3 stunning everybody in a three block radius. Boom was able to get away again but luckily in the chaos so was Wolf-Man, Cyclops and Iceman.

"That was a waste." Shigeru said while he and Makoto finished changing into their civilian clothes. "That werewolf got away and so did that kid with the cash." he shook his head. "Plus my ears are still ringing."

"Mine too." Makoto agreed. "But we still have to go to work."

"What?" Shigeru asked digging in his ear.

"Never mind." Makoto huffed out. The duo walked away heading towards NERV.

Meanwhile, Kaji turned back to normal also making his way to NERV. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "It's time, how long before you can set up a meeting with the others?"

* * *

><p><span>Later That Day:<span>

"You two owe me." Said Lieutenant Maya Ibuki as she walked ahead of her two friends.

"We know that Maya." Shigeru said as he tried to catch up to the female bridge tech. "But you have to understand if we hadn't shown up that DJ would have died."

"Yes," Maya said not breaking her stride. "But the Bang Baby got away."

"Yes," Makoto sighed. "But we didn't expect that mutant werewolf."

Maya looked at her sunglasses wearing friend. "Did it help the other mutant?"

"I don't think so." Makoto responded. "It looked like he was trying to steal the money for himself."

"Yeah but next time we'll teach that kid a lesion," Shigeru added. "And that mutt too." He continued walking not looking where he was going and knocked into something hard falling to the floor. "The Hell, did I just hit a wall?" he looked up to see one Ryoji Kaji standing in front of him. "Sorry man, didn't see where I was going." He got up and extended his hand out to the other male.

Kaji looked from the hand to the people around him. _'Great just the people I wanted to run into, the laser guy and the ice guy.'_ He thought sarcastically but putting on his façade and smiling, returning the handshake. "Don't worry about it." Kaji quickly let go and walked away from the trio.

They watched as Kaji walked away with Shigeru being the first to speak up. "What's that guy's problem? I said sorry." He glared at the other man's departing form.

* * *

><p>Back with Kaji as he walked away he felt something boiling inside him. "<em>Next time we'll teach that kid a lesion and that mutt too."<em> He clenched his fist in anger. "I am no mutt." He whispered remembering his teen years at the hands of an abusive man. Kaji was so enraged that he didn't even notice that he walked all the way to Ritsuko's office.

"Kaji?" asked the doctor seeing her friend in distress. He ignored her and in anger punched the wall. "Kaji calm down!" Ritsuko went over to her friend and making him look at her.

Kaji's anger faded a little when he realized what he just did. "I-I'm sorry." He sat down with his hands in his head.

"It was about 'him' again?" she asked as gently as she could.

He shook his head. "One of those lieutenants referred to Wolf-Man as a mutt and well…you can connect the dots." He sighed. "I thought I was past this once you removed the chip."

"I may have removed the mind control chip but not your memories." Ritsuko said referring to something that happened when they were in college.

"Right," he groaned but quickly remembered why he was here and getting his mind off this. "But this just proves why we need to have this meeting."

"Yes," Ritsuko agreed. "The Sub Commander and I were able to set it up for a later time today."

"Good." Kaji stood up regaining his composer. "Thanks Rits-chan."

"Not to worry," she reassured him. "If you have a problem you know where to find me." She watched as one of her best friends left her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, I screwed up and lost chapter 8's file that was only stored on my flashdrive but now I've rewritten it and backed it up on my harddrive. I'm also sorry that this is another 2 parter because it ran long, but I was actually basing this off of a Static Shock episode named "The Brother-Sister Act" since after all Shinji is Static. Also updates will still be coming but not as fast because I'm working on 3 Heroes of EVA sidestories at the same time that intertwine with this one (check em out on my page). In the next few chapters there will be some major character reveals and shocking plot twist find out next time on Dragonb…Heroes of EVA, Make A Name For Yourself pt.2: Confrontation. Reviews and comments would be appreciiated!<strong>

**-eastWOLF**

**Update: For anybody who watches Batman Beyond and reads DC comics (I'm an avaid Marvel fan!) I have a question. *SPOILER!* Since Terry McGinnis is Batman's biolodical son from a cloning experiment and Huntress is his and Catwomen's daughter does that make them brother and sister?**


End file.
